


Starkerdays Collection of Drabbles

by tinygiantsam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, Ficlet Collection, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Starker Week 2018, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: This is a collection of all my Tumblr drabbles so far from my (terminated) account on Tumblr (I'm working on getting it back).Each chapter will have it's own tags and warnings because it would be too much to put it here.Enjoy!





	1. A family affair

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you write something filthy featuring Steve and Tony as Peter's dads?"
> 
> Tags, warnings: incest/double penetration

To say that it was wrong was un understatement. It was filthy, disgusting, completely and utterly bad. Yet neither of them could get enough.

And it all started when one night, Tony was fucking into Steve’s delicious heat and a pleasure moment caught him in the spot, making him whisper oh so slowly: _“Peter”_.

They both stopped, looking at each other with fear before Tony was unwrapping himself in apologies, in cries, in desperate calls for help.

“I’m sick” he cried. Steve’s eyes only turned darker as he mumbled to his husband: “ _Say it again_ , Tony”.

Since then, every time they fucked, their son was the one they were imagining between them. They weren’t selfish, they knew that if it ever came to that, they would share. Loving husbands it is.

Neither of them made a move, not even when Steve constantly had to excuse himself from family dinners when the desserts came and Peter was licking around the fork like his life depended on it, not even when Tony lurked around the kitchen in the afternoons, waiting for his boy to go collect his mid-day snack and bend over the counter, watching as those tight pants his son insisted on wearing stretched around the perfect shape of his ass.

But they both had raised a very smart kid. And now both of those things were intentional. He never forgot the mid-day snack again, and he waited anxiously for family dinner, so he could watch his dad get a boner for him.

Yet, he was the kid. He wasn’t supposed to say anything at all, and so, he came up with a plan.

He made sure a Thursday night both his dads were home and brought a boy home. A… very muscular, dominant, sexy boy. He knew that both Tony and Steve knew he was gay, but he also wanted them to know he had a sex life. Sorta.

He didn’t even try to sneak the boy into his room, practically displaying it for his dads, kissing him in the door of his own room, aware that he was being watched. The other guy couldn’t keep his hands off him and was drawing little moans from Peter’s sinful lips that were driving Tony fucking crazy.

And as soon as the door was shut and locked - _the little slut had the audacity to lock it_ -, Tony was turning to Steve and practically growling into his ear: “We have to do something, Steve, we can’t- we…”

“What are we gonna do? Burst into his room? We’re the ones that gave him the green light to date!”

“Well, we fucking shouldn’t have” muttered Tony, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the kitchen counter.

“We’re his parents, Tony! Our- our sick desires are just ours…”

Tony stood there. “You didn’t think they were disgusting while I was fucking you. His name was all over your lips, or am I remembering wrong? You, pulling my hair as you whispered ‘ _just like that, son_ ’”

Steve gulped, recognizing himself as guilty as his lover.

Suddenly, a very high-pitched moan came from Peter’s bedroom, and Steve was back on his feet, dark, desperate eyes. “I want him, Tony”

Tony nodded. “Let’s kick the fucker out of our own fucking house, for fuck’s sake”.

They both walked determined towards their kid’s door, opening almost with no need for strength, and finding Peter being restrained by the other boy’s firm hands, naked torso upwards and with the other male between his legs. Steve silently thanked Jesus for Peter’s need to go slow. His boy was untouched.

“Out. Now” exclaimed Tony. “If you’re not out of the house parameters in less than five minutes I’m putting the Iron Man suit”, which must’ve scared the boy, because he grabbed his things and after glancing one more time towards Peter spread on the bed, he left, slamming the door.

Tony needed to calm himself down, so he ran his hands through his face while Steve muttered: “get dressed, okay, we’ll talk about this later”. He then, grabbed Tony’s hand and started to walk out.

“Hey, if you’re gonna kick my date out, then _the least_ you could do is finish his job”

They both stopped dead in their tracks, re-entering the room and looking at Peter between shocked and annoyed. “What?” muttered Tony. “What did you say?”

Peter slowly stood up and walked two steps towards them, looking at Steve up and down, then looking down at their crotches. “You don’t seem to mind, precisely”

“Did you plan this?” asked Steve, stuttering. Peter smirked and slowly placed his hand on top of Steve’s growing erection, kissing up his torso, his lower lip opening slightly, making him look extremely sexual.

Steve closed his eyes momentarily, so Peter turned his head to Tony and extended his hand towards him, bringing him close. Every single morality situation was being questioned. Steve and Tony shared a look and Tony shrugged slightly. Steve looked down, a little ashamed of himself.

And maybe, just maybe, they would have desisted from doing it if the boy hadn’t whispered close to Tony’s ear: “Common, daddy”, at which Tony took him by the waist and spun them around, shoving Peter against the wall and collapsing their lips together, the man desperately eating the boy’s mouth.

Peter moaned submissively, which was Steve’s queue, making him yank Tony back by the hair and start kissing and nibbling at Peter’s neck. Tony wiggled out of the restrain and placed himself at the other side of Peter’s neck, sucking. Four hands were going down Peter’s body, touching, pulling, squeezing, riding the clothes up, making the boy whine with desperation.

“Wanna taste your lips, daddy” he moaned, turning his head to Steve, who sealed the deal with the devil by finally biting down onto those tasteful lips.

Tony was pressing his bulge onto Peter’s thigh, rutting against him like a wolf in heat, biting so hard on his neck that he caused Peter to split from the kiss, and throw his head back, wrapping an arm on each of his dads.

Almost in unison, Tony and Steve lifted Peter and threw him in the bed, undressing fast, undressing _each other_ and suddenly melting into a needy make out session in front of their kid, who was biting his lower lip and moving his free hand down his body, turned on.

When Peter got tired of not having attention, he moved towards them and pulled them close to the bed by the arms, breaking their kiss so they would notice Peter was almost completely naked.

Tony was in awe. So fucking beautiful. Peter slowly made his way to Tony’s lips, kissing him as he knew Steve was pulling down his underwear, revealing Peter’s perfectly round ass.

Peter threw himself back and Tony fell on top of him, at which Peter opened his legs immediately for. Steve looked for lube until he found it, coating his fingers on it and then pulling Tony back, once again by the hair. The man growled both in excitement and annoyance.

There was not much time for them to fight over Peter because as soon as they were both pulled back, they were struck by the sight. Peter was spread on the bed, curls over his face, cock leaking precum and his own hands touching himself, pinching at his nipples.

Tony looked down and realized the boy was already dripping. Wet, like a fucking girl. “Did you stretch out for us or for the guy that was here?” asked Steve, as he realized what his husband was looking out.

“I want you both daddies inside me. At the same time”

Tony almost choked. Steve only coated his cock with the lube he had on his fingers, until it was enough, passing it onto Tony, who was ready in no time. They both kneeled in the bed, spreading Peter’s legs further, making the boy shiver in anticipation.

“Are you ready, baby?” asked Tony, lining up with the boy’s entrance and placing Steve right next to him. He knew the stretch was going to be a lot, but he was sure Spiderman could take it. This was the only situation super-healing was actually needed.

Peter nodded and got both his hands down, caressing his dads faces, giving them the green light.

They both pushed in so slowly, Peter thought it was rather painful, but the moan that escaped his lips was enough to make Tony and Steve go deeper, having a mutual agreement to each take one of Peter’s legs, basically help the boy out.

“Fucking. Move” muttered Peter, with tears falling down his eyes.

“Watch your language, Peter” muttered Steve, at which Tony gave him _the_ look. “Right. We’re fucking him”

Tony pushed deeper and so did Steve until they found a pace that suited them. Peter was so sensitive he was sure he was gonna come soon.

Both Steve and Tony started to fuck brutally inside him, running their hands on his body, squeezing his thighs, stimulating his cock, and hitting the right spot inside of him over and over again until Peter was crying out loud and squirming like a girl, shooting come all over his tummy.

“Daddies!” he cried, as Steve and Tony managed somehow to come at the same time, spilling inside him so much cum that it was dripping out of his stretched hole, red hole, that was milking them dry, clenching like a fucking pussy.

They both pulled away, but Steve went to lay down next to him. Tony stayed down and kneeled between his son’s legs, licking the come back inside Peter and pressing a finger inside, then laying down as well, keeping the come in place.

“You’re gonna have to show off a big stain tomorrow at school” warned Tony, who was planning on keeping that come there for at least the whole weekend so every single human, dog, _alive creature_ knew that he was marked and specially, _owned_.

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around both Peter, who was drifting off, and Tony.

The boy managed to say:

“Only if you promise to fill it again soon, daddy”

Tony looked at Steve from the other side of the bed. They both nodded in agreement. That boy was gonna be _wrecked, destroyed and completely and utterly collapsed by them._

_A family affair._

_And what an affair._

;)


	2. A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write peter going through his first heat and then Tony coming to save the day?" "Can you add a lap dance to the abo one?"
> 
> Tags, warnings: breeding/anal sex

“Peter, what’s going on? Open the door!” half screamed May, her voice raising slightly with worry when she heard a muffled scream from inside the bathroom.

Peter was looking at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were red, he was sweating out of his mind, his head was spinning, he had a fucking erection for god’s sake and he felt completely hopeless. Like something was missing. He even thought for a second that he had taken viagra

Whatever it was, he couldn’t tell May. What was she gonna do, anyway?

“Uh, n-nothing, May, I just… I was getting out of the shower and I almost slipped, I thought I was going to break my hip or something…” and then he laughed, trying to make himself laugh as well, but failing miserably.

May closed her eyes, resting her head on the door. “Do you need a doctor, Peter? I- I know that I can’t help you with teenager-body problems but…”

She was cut off by Peter rushing to the door and screaming: “No, no! May, I’m fine, please trust me. You could get me some cold medicine nevertheless, right? Just to be sure?”

May sighed, then nodded to herself. “I’ll be back in an hour, max. If anything happens and I mean… _anything_ , call me”

Then slowly, she made her way to the main door and slammed it shut as she rushed to the pharmacy.

As soon as he was alone, Peter opened the door and stepped outside, desperately opening the bedroom’s window, trying to maybe cool it off? It wasn’t working. Why the fuck wasn’t it working?

Suddenly, his phone was ringing, it was Tony. A FaceTime call. How was Peter supposed to answer when he looked like he just ran five miles in the middle of the dessert?

But Tony, predictably, was insistent, and Peter knew that if he didn’t answer, the man was going to come rushing down to his house and Peter wanted anything _but_ Tony Stark gloating about Peter’s hormonal changes.

“Heya, Mr. Stark!” he mildly smiled, drying the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. Tony wasn’t looking at him, so since Peter answered like he usually did, the man proceeded.

“Hey, kid. Hey, do you remember that proj- woah, are you okay?” he asked as he finally looked into the camera to see Peter’s tongue sticking out like a thirsty dog. He looked like he had a very serious fever. Peter nodded, though.

“Yeah- it must be the heat, the sun is really strong today, yeah… I’m-” he coughed, his voice changing drastically to a high-pitched tone.

Tony frowned, looking at him, squinting his eyes a little bit. He didn’t buy that for one fucking second.

“Is your hot aunt there with you?”

Of course, the Great Tony Stark didn’t miss an opportunity do joke about those things. However, Peter shook his head. “She- she’s out” he said, as he felt his throat sort of shut down at the feeling of something very wet on his rear end. His face was one of pure fear.

“I’m going” then Peter heard some noises, Tony getting up, Jarvis talking. “Stay where you are” and then the call was cut off. Peter didn’t even have energy to say anything as he slowly made his way to the floor and sat down, hiding his face in his hands, overwhelmed by the sensations.

When Tony literally flew inside his window, Peter was half passed out, and Tony just got rid of the suit (thank you, nanotechnology for the efficiency), and took Peter in his arms, turning his head to see if the boy was awake. He barely was but…

He sniffled. There was a weird scent. Something… something unmistakably like sex.

Tony widened his eyes and look down at the boy, who’s eyes were starting to open. He was in heat.

Oh, god.

Tony had to get out of there now. _**NOW.**_

But the boy was going to need help, and Tony knew, oh, _he knew_ , that no other alpha deserved Peter. That beautiful, innocent little boy with creamy white legs, lips to die for, puppy eyes and shaped like an angel. Tony knew he had to have him. Touch the sin and you’ll become the devil. Touch the sin and they’ll become the sinner.

“Tony? What’s happening to me?” Peter asked slowly, eyes filling with tears as Tony had to close his own, due to what the voice of a needy omega was doing to him. Specially _that_ omega.

“Peter- You’re in heat” Tony said, then gulped. “You need an alpha to… to help you”

Peter breathed in and out, suddenly catching Tony’s scent. He smelled wonderfully, he smelled…

“You’re an alpha”

Tony gulped. “Yes. Yes, you’re right, but I can’t help you”

Peter already knew what he wanted. He didn’t know exactly what was happening but he knew he wanted Tony. “Please” exclaimed Peter, and the extremely sexy, needy, almost dark voice he used was enough for Tony to grip the boy’s hips and sit him upright, putting him over his lap.

They were on the floor anyway.

And Tony was going to hell.

“There is no going back, Peter. If you give your first heat… that delicious first heat to me… then you’re mine forever”

Peter didn’t really have a brain anymore, but he knew that he had had a crush on Tony since like forever, and he had dreamed about this for about five years now. There was no way in hell he was saying no.

He slowly moved his hips down and the utter feeling of relief he felt was expressed as a hot moan that came out of his mouth as his head fell back, his lip now trapped between his teeth while he moved his hips down and down and down each time harder, seeking friction on the other man’s now completely hard cock.

Tony was in awe, nothing better to do than to grip the boy’s hips harder, his face morphing from fascination to darkness, lust, desire. His own cock leaking precum as his mind filled with ideas to breed the little twat into the next century. Make the boy so pregnant with pups that he could barely walk straight the day after, like the fucking cumdumbster he was.

Peter, innocent as he was (or seemed) set his eyes on Tony, pupils completely dialated, and as he bit his thumb, he whispered. “I’m sure, alpha. Pretty please?"

 

* * *

 

Tony was struggling morally. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew that, but the little noises Peter was making were forcing Tony to stop being so good.

Before he could say anything, Peter rolled his eyes and muttered: “Let me convince you, alpha” and suddenly stood up, shaky legs but determined, and reached for his phone, putting a song and then shaking the phone in his face. The song was called… pony? It was supposed to be sexy, he guessed.

Tony’s eyes widened slightly when Peter took off his shirt and started to move with the music rhythm, then he started going down, moving his ass, and… was the boy humping the floor?

Tony was between really amused and turned on. The scent the boy was exuding was a sin, it was screaming for him to touch him, make him his, _mark him_ _everywhere_ so nobody could ever touch him again.

Peter moved close to Tony and suddenly, he was straddling his lap, moving his hips (with a rock hard cock) down on the man’s hips, making their bulges bump. Peter was now panting, and as soon as the air was being exhaled, Tony took him by the hips and Peter continued moving sensually.

When the boy reached his neck and started to leave marks, Tony knew it was enough. He wanted him now.

“Pants off. Bed. Now”

He knew he was giving Peter orders and the first time, the first heat should be special, but the man was getting desperate, because he now knew that boy was supposed to be his mate, and he wanted to knot him as soon as possible, stain those inner walls with the force of an animal.

Peter obeyed immediately, not missing a beat, and he practically launched himself on top of the bed, already naked, but with his legs crossed. He was kind of embarrassed.

“Spread” ordered Tony a he took his own clothes off and looked at the door. He hoped that they had enough time. He really just wanted to take care of Peter. “I said spread” repeated Tony as he saw Peter hadn’t obeyed, but then he realized he was blushing.

“I’m- I’m wet… I think” he muttered, slight fear in his voice, knowing that that couldn’t be normal. “Kind of like a girl but…” he didn’t finish that sentence because Tony reached forward and spread Peter’s legs for him, seeing how slick was running down his inner thigh. The boy was a fucking vision. Tony couldn’t help it but lick his lips as he felt his own cock twitch in desperation and neediness.

“That’s fucking perfect, Peter. So fucking good for me, little omega”

Peter writhed on the bed slightly, feeling the cold breeze hitting his exposed body. “Please come here” he pleaded, his voice soft and needy as he extended one arm to reach for Tony’s hand.

He felt more slick go down his thigh as Tony finally pulled his boxers down, revealing the biggest cock Peter had ever seen (in porn obviously, he was more of a virgin than the author). He unconsciously licked his lips and nodded, his pupils dilating.

Tony slowly got on the bed and lined himself with the boy’s hot slick. Fuck. He was hot. He couldn’t imagine what he would feel like inside him. “Are you ready? We can stop if you have second thoughts”

“Tony, alpha, if you don’t fuck me right now and put me in my place I won’t be able to sleep ever again”

That was enough of a confirmation, and Tony pushed forward, sinking deliciously inside that tight hole of his. Peter moaned out so loud that the man was sure the neighbors were going to listen.

It was a moan of utter relief, because Peter was getting filled, completed. His hands flew to the headbeder, crushing it with his strength, trying to support himself on something.

Tony was in awe, he had never seen something so beautiful, something that he wanted to destroy so bad. The boy was going to be wrecked. Forever.

“Knot me, alpha, please, I need it, it’s too little”

Tony pushed insanely hard, and then whispered: “Are you saying I’m not enough, omega, because that would be really stupid from you”

Peter shook his head rapidly as one of his hands traveled down to push at Tony’s ass, making him go deeper, and reach that special spot inside Peter, at which the boy moaned like a trained whore.

“Alpha, alpha! I’m gonna come… alpha!” Peter was full on crying now as Tony pulled away and inside again, forcing himself to knot the boy and not enjoy the moment as much as he was. He knew this was all about Peter. The poor, desperate omega that had just lap danced to Tony so he could get his cock.

“Hold it, baby, I wanna stain you first, make you mine completely before you know it” and Peter obeyed until Tony’s thrusts became erratic, desperate, and the grip on the boy’s hips became almost painful.

Suddenly, Peter felt something inside him, filling him like one of those coffee machines, and Peter’s body didn’t wait a second longer, making him spill all over their tummies, moans, pants and cries leaving that little face of his.

“You’re okay, you’re okay” soothed Tony, trying to get Peter down from his high as gently as he could. He slowly pulled out and looked down at their point of collision. The boy was dripping slick and cum down his marvelous, shaky thighs. Tony had to breath in and thank god he wasn’t a teenager anymore.

The main door made a sound and Peter’s almost passed out body woke up, looking at Tony with panic.

“Get dressed, now” he ordered and Peter did the best he could while Tony got himself inside the bathroom, and as soon as he was dressed and May slowly opened the door, Tony got out of the bathroom.

“May, hey!” he said, looking back at Peter and then at his aunt again.

“Tony? I didn’t know you were coming” she said and sat down on the bed, looking at Peter suspiciously.

“I wasn’t, but I called Peter for a project and he looked awful so I came here and brought some of my medicine. He’s definitely better now”

Peter smiled at her as his eyelids closed softly.

“Okay, honey, sorry, we’ll let you sleep. Thank you for coming, Tony”

“My pleasure” he muttered as he followed May outside of the room and caught Peter’s eyes slightly open, winking at him. Tony smirked.

The best fucking omega.


	3. Behave, slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i ask for uuuuuuuh, Mafia!Tony putting Peter back where he belongs?"
> 
> Tags, warkings: gun play/violence

Peter gulped, looking at Tony straight in the eye. He had to be the only person that wasn’t afraid to keep eye contact.

“I said, did or did you not take what was left of that heroine?” and then Tony pointed his gun at him, under his chin, pressing harder and harder, lifting Peter’s head a little from the force. Peter gulped again, making up his mind.

“Y-yes, daddy” he whispered, closing his eyes momentarily because Tony’s face was a mix between relief and utter anger. Peter’s fate was now on Tony’s hands.

“And you… you little piece of chopped lickspittle, you fucking lied to me?”

The gun was still under Peter’s chin, but the boy was no longer afraid. If Tony hadn’t shot him by now then he wasn’t going to. He was a drug dealer, a mafia boss, maybe even a killer, but he didn’t like torture, not on his hands, anyway.

Peter tried to set free from the restrains, but they were too tight, already hurting his abused wrists. As soon as Tony noticed, his face switched from anger to madness. He started laughing, then took the gun away from Peter’s face, pointing it at himself.

“Don’t even try it, boy. You’re not getting out of there at least until tomorrow morning” he said as he started to walk around the room, biting his lip. He had a soft spot for Peter and everyone knew that.

“What the fuck are y’all looking at?” he muttered, going around each and everyone of his men’s faces. “I said what are y’all looking at!”

The shout resonated through every single one of Peter’s pores, making him close his eyes as a strangled noise left his throat.

“Out. All of you fucking ninnyhammers, out. Get fucking lost!” and the minute the words had left Tony’s mouth, everyone was rushing to leave, storming off quicker than lighting. “And you. Betrayer, abuser, manipulator. You know I can’t get rid of you”

Before Peter had any time to say anything else, he was being held at gunpoint again, this time to his cheek. He shivered as Tony got close and slowly licked a stripe from the boy’s chin to his lower lip.

“You know I got a sweet tooth for pretty little, obnoxious boys quite like yourself”

Peter’s ears perked up. He was used to being talked down like that, Tony had even gotten to kiss him once (hell, he had to call the man ‘daddy’), but the insinuations the man was making were next level.

Tony straightened and went to the door, locking it.

“I didn’t know you wanted me so bad, Mr. Stark” muttered Peter, definitely crossing the line again. But what was the man gonna do? Hit him? Yeah, maybe. With the head of his cock, that was.

Tony laughed, and turned the lights off before walking towards the tied down boy, looking at his amused face with certain fascination, maybe even some regret.

“You’re nothing, Peter. Your fucking birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory, but I _own you_ , and I do whatever I please with you”

Peter maintained eye contact with him, his eyes turning slightly darker as all of his secret fantasies came alive with the possible situation of them becoming actually real.

“Then _use_ me”

Tony scoffed, the mild sun coming through the window making Peter’s face appear big, strong, and beautiful.

“Huh, I’ve seen people like you before… but I’ve had to pay an admission. You want me to treat you like the animal you are” and then he rolled his eyes, his ego growing with the second.

“Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you’ll find a brain back there” muttered Peter, but he didn’t get too much time to gloat about his comeback, because Tony planted a hit on his cheekbone with the gun, his face so close Peter could smell the strangely arousing smell of alcohol and murder.

“Don’t you fucking talk back to me, boy”

Peter turned his head back to the man, some blood coming out of his broken skin as dry tears left the corner of his right eye. A small price to pay when you’re being manhandled like that. By a _man_ like that.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun, princess”

Peter couldn’t react any other way than launching himself forward and capturing those devilish lips with his bloody ones. They were salty.

And so addictive.


	4. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags, warnings: mentions of blood/feminization/lingerie

When Tony heard the ring of the elevator, he assumed it was Pepper delivering something for him, so he didn’t bother in turning around. But the awful silence that invaded the room made him feel… alone.

The clock indicated eleven thirty at night, and he could hear the kids in the streets ringing doorbells, being their usual annoying selves. Yet, he felt strangely alone.

He finally turned around, his eyes wandering all over the room, looking for someone, or something that could be possibly hiding. But when nothing happened, he just assumed he had lost it. Ever since the sweet, curly haired boy had arrived in his life, it had been filled with constant paranoia and fear of something happening to him. Maybe it had affected him.

It was useless to try and laugh it off, he just shook his head and turned it around to go back at his work, but the second his head was back in normal position, he saw Peter sitting at the opposite end, elbows resting in the table and his painted face resting on his hands, looking at him expectantly. Tony jumped.

“Jesus, Peter, you’re going to kill me any of these days. How did you… how did you get there?”

Peter smirked, letting Tony see little fangs in his mouth, which Peter licked as he realized Tony was staring. “I just arrived in the elevator. I’m sure you heard the sound, didn’t you?”

Tony frowned, overtaken by a weird feeling. He hummed and nodded, though, trying not to think too much about it. “Yes… I just didn’t see you sit there”

Peter rolled his eyes (that looked sensually big with that eyeliner and cutely eyeshadow) and lowered his hands, letting Tony see that he had a black corset in his body, giving him a boob effect. “Well, obviously, Tony, you were looking the other way!” and he signed to the door.

Tony frowned again. Was he really loosing his mind?

“You’re right, sorry kid. By the way… what are you? A vampire?”

Peter licked his lips and the fangs made an appearance again, giving Tony chills down his spine. They looked so real, and he wondered where exactly in town did Peter find something so realistic.

But he didn’t have time to think about it too long because Peter stood up and got away from the table so Tony could see his entire outfit, at what Tony gulped, feeling an odd yet very exciting sensation in his guts.

“A vampire stripper” he shrugged, showing him his legs, that were deliciously wrapped in some black tights, making his white legs look terribly desirable.

What was Tony thinking? What were these sinful thoughts about his seventeen year old protégé? He swallowed the bump of saliva that was stuck in his throat and he looked away, but Peter started walking slowly to him and that’s when Tony realized he had pink heels.

“And what are you, Mr. Stark?” asked Peter slowly, trailing his tongue over his sharp fangs, the beautiful smell of blood filling Peter’s nostrils.

“I’m busy, Peter, why don’t you, uh… go hang out with your friends?” he muttered, coughing a little into his fist, trying to hide with his words the unexpected boner in his pants.

He sat again and looked expectantly at Peter, who rolled his eyes again and pouted, getting close again, his skirt riding up, letting Tony see some very, very high pieces of lingerie (yellow ones) wrapped in his high thigh. “But I have a routine, don’t you wanna see it?”

Tony was being seduced by the devil, he was sure. He didn’t know what he wanted, he just knew he desired Peter and that he didn’t know why he was acting on it.

Peter, at Tony’s face, slowly put on some music, and turned around, lowering and showing Tony his entire ass, thong deep inside those cheeks, then he started twerking, his skirt going up and down, his long lashes battling at him. He straightened and started dancing, going down, up, and suddenly he was on the floor, bumping against the floor, some little sounds barely audible above the music.

“Peter, stop” tried Tony, but that only made Peter move sexier, even crawl to him a little, the tights expanding because of Peter’s thighs.

“I’m almost finished, Mr. Stark, wanna see the grand finale?” he asked suggestively, and Tony didn’t really say anything, still focused on how Peter’s fangs were so realistic.

The music got to a heated moment and suddenly Peter was sitting at his lap, moving his hips up and down, making their bulges -well, more like Tony’s bulge and Peter’s mildly covered cock- bump. Tony’s breath caught.

The music stopped, and now Peter was breathing heavily, looking straight into Tony’s eyes, his hands finding support on his shoulders as he dared to move a little more, this time aware about his own cock leaking pre-cum.

Peter smirked as Tony moaned, letting Tony see the fangs again.

“Where did you get those?” he asked, pointing at his teeth with one hand, while the other unconsciously gripped his waist, pulling him closer and making him go down. He was so screwed.

“You don’t wanna know” he whispered, pressing their chests together.

“No, I do, please tell me” insisted Tony, far too gone to realize something was up.

“You really wanna know?” Tony nodded in response.

“They were forged in hell” and then he ran his tongue over them, before slowly making his way to Tony’s neck, giving the man every single possibility to run away before sinking his teeth inside that gorgeous skin. Tony only made a pleased sound.

All of the times Peter refusing to go to the lab in the mornings, neglecting everything that had to do with religion or anything similar coming to mind, even that time Tony cut himself and Peter had to excuse himself for a bit. Peter was a vampire, a real life vampire, and he was exposing himself to Tony, taking the risk of getting murdered by him.

Peter straightened again and looked at Tony, big, lustful eyes as blood dripped down from his mouth. “You’re not afraid” spoke the boy, his brows furrowing. Tony was the first person he had encountered that wasn’t afraid of him.

“You’re- you’re so hot” he mumbled and before something else happened, Tony was kissing Peter, the taste of his own blood making him feel sexier, messier, ready.

He stood up and pressed Peter against the counter, gripping him hard from the waist, and feeling as a pair of sharp teeth sank into his bottom lip, making him taste more of his own blood.

He pulled away slightly, looking over at Peter, who wasn’t really apologetic, more like playfully toying with his skirt, riding it up, letting Tony see his erect cock, just calling him.

Tony bit his lip, some pain going down his spine as he found two little holes, making him taste more blood, that somehow made him want more of Peter lips, and bites, and everything, really.

He was making out with a seventeen year old vampire? God, his life had gone to hell. Quite literally if he could add.

Peter unzipped his corset, and played with his legs, bumping the man in the crotch every few seconds, his heels approaching the man’s asshole.

“Trick or treat, Mr. Stark?”


	5. Peter's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags, warnings: could be interpreted as dub-con/deepthroat

Technically, it was all Peter’s fault.

Tony had to build something important, and Peter apparently didn’t care about how much of an emergency this was. He just wanted daddy’s attention, so when he saw that the man was sitting in his chair, legs open and displayed, computer in front of him and every single 3D image exposed, Peter knew exactly what to do.

The boy couldn’t handle being so close to the man and not being able to touch him. If he knew he was going to be banned from touching the love of his life, then he would have stayed home.

No. This was not happening.

“Daddy” he started once again, gripping the man’s arm until Tony had to turn around and look at him, disappointment and stress all over his face. That was a red flag that Peter should’ve seen.

“Daddyyyyy… stop working pleaseeee” he was begging like a little kid, and Tony only yanked his arm back from the boy’s tight grip to keep working.

“Daddy can’t right now, baby, he’s already past the due date… and let’s guess who’s fault is that” he then arched an eyebrow, knowing damn well that Peter knew he had been distracting him the whole weekend and now Tony was loosing a bunch of money.

Peter pouted, frowning at the lack of attention, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the project with resentment. Everyone and everything occupied his daddy’s attention but him.

Well, then if Tony wasn’t coming to him, he was going to come to Tony.

The man was so focused on getting the work done that he didn’t realize when Peter got in all fours and crawled under the table, his hips moving sensually as he pictured the whole thing in his head.

When he was close enough to his lover, he took his legs and pushed them further apart, licking his lips as he could already feel the weight of that thick cock inside his mouth.

Tony looked under the table and sighed. He had like five more minutes of pure work before Peter got away with what he wanted.

The boy slowly but sure, aware that if Tony wanted to see him, he could, opened the man’s fly and slowly took out his cock, pushing his underwear down, practically getting it out of the way of what he truly wanted.

The man was flaccid. Well, that was about to change.

Peter was salivating, the familiar look of that thing settled on his brain. Then, he opened his mouth and sucked the tip, running his tongue over the head, a small twitch making Tony’s cock come to life. The man wasn’t even looking.

Peter was angry now. He licked a stripe from his balls to the head, sucking it completely when he reached the peak, swallowing him until he was fucking his own mouth with Tony’s cock. The man was half hard. Progress.

 _“Daddy”_ he moaned, his voice sounding rough and a little cracked after deep throating.

“Stop, baby” muttered Tony, his eyes getting away from his work for a second. Peter was getting hornier and hornier by the second.

The boy reached forward and squeezed his balls, making the man moan a little, looking under the table again, trying to make Peter stop with his rough stare. Peter didn’t even flinch. He had seen Tony mad before, he could handle him now.

And when the man came back to work, Peter was done getting ignored. He started bobbing his head up and down, fast, rough, licking the head several times until there was precum leaking.

“Peter, stop”

Peter’s eyes widened a bit, knowing he was on thin ice, because Tony never called him Peter unless there was something wrong. Well, if he had gotten so far away, then there was no reason to stop now.

He continued doing his job, sucking harder and faster, Tony’s moans now impossible to hide. But suddenly, the chair was pulled back and his hair was gripped tight, another hand wrapped around his neck, forcing him up.

“You won’t stop, huh? You little piece of shit”

Peter was swallowing some straps of saliva that were falling down his chin, lusty but fearful eyes glancing over at his master, not sure whether to nod or not.

“You couldn’t take daddy not giving you attention, you fucking slut” and then he yanked him back by the hair, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Well, now you have it”

Peter didn’t have time to feel happy about it because he was being tossed to his knees again, and Tony was forcing his cock down his throat again, but this time, it wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t sensual, it wasn’t sexy, it was the deep throat of the century, making his eyes water immediately as he tried to take everything his daddy was giving him.

He was screaming, which was sending shivers down Tony’s back, making him grip the boy’s hair tighter, pulling his cock in and out of that little hole his baby boy called a mouth. Such a dirty fucking mouth.

Tony didn’t even want to be seated anymore, he just wanted to make Peter beg and lose all control, which he soon did, because as soon as Tony realized the boy was going to grab his own dick, he stepped into his hands, and now both his hands were down Tony’s shoes, the boy impossibly harder and the head of Tony’s cock bumping the back of his throat.

“Now that’s how daddy likes it, you fucking asshole” the man muttered and pressed his own dick harder into the boy’s mouth, full and whole tears running down his face as the boy took what he was given out of pure pride.

Soon enough, Tony was thrusting rapidly and erratically, Peter’s face completely submissive, knowing that the only thing he had to do was wait for his master to be over.

Finally, white streaks of come were running down Peter’s throat without the boy even having to swallow them, and Tony was pulling out, wiping the tears away with the other hand, letting go of his baby’s hair once and for all.

Peter didn’t have energy to ask Tony for his own release, and Tony noticed. “Good, Peter, because I wasn’t going to give it to you anyway”

Peter whined in the floor, collapsing, his body incapable of doing anything else. Tony smirked and pulled up his pants, sitting in the chair again. “And from now on, when I say stop, _I mean it_ ”

Peter made a sound that was interpreted as affirmative.

“Also, honey, when you can finally get up again, make me a sandwich? Thanks”

Peter closed his eyes. Whatever daddy wanted.


	6. Do you smell that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what about Peter giving off pheromones that make men horny and tony just can't resist"
> 
> Tags, warnings: unconsensual filming/breeding

Maybe if he closed his eyes hard enough, Peter would disappear. But every time he opened them again, there was the boy, looking perfect. Soft, creamy thighs displayed and thick on those very short shorts, his ass perking up just slightly as the boy sat up straight.

He had no idea of what he was doing to Tony. Not at all, and the man was going crazy. Was he supposed to be the bigger person and let him know that just like some women, he had something he needed to take care of every month? Something that was making every single male in a two mile radio go absolutely mad?

If he didn’t know the boy, he’d say he was doing it un purpose, because every time he entered the room and Tony could feel his pants too tight (which happened around every 15th of the month), the boy was wearing something showy. The other day he walked inside the room with a pink skirt and high socks, even some lipstick. Tony had to excuse himself for a second.

But he understood. Some of his ex’s had told him that when they were on their period they felt hornier, and maybe that’s what happened to Peter, because if Tony was feeling extremely sexual every time the boy made an appearance, then he couldn’t imagine what Peter was feeling like with those pheromones inside of him, as in; _inside his body._

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Stark?” the boy muttered, suddenly a little self conscious. He knew that maybe his outfits weren’t appropriate for working, but he also remembered Tony telling him that he didn’t care. Had he changed his mind?

Tony sighed, looking at Peter up and down, the bright blue shirt he had falling gracefully in his back, making him look like he had it arched, and now, everything that Tony wanted was to touch him.

“Yes, there’s something wrong. Stand up” he muttered.

Peter obeyed, and when he reached the floor, showing his mentor his whole outfit, the bump of saliva running down Tony’s throat was visible. He had fishnets that reached his knees, the shorts making his ass round and sexy. His hair was all messed up and Tony really wanted to run his hands through it, pull it maybe.

“Is that… is that eyeliner?” asked Tony with a low, almost choked voice. Peter nodded, looking down and trying to think of ways he could take it off.

“If you land me some clothes, I’ll go change, I’m sorry I came here like this, I just feel… weirdly comfortable in my body some days, I can’t explain it, Mr. Stark… Mr. Stark?”

Tony was with his hands in his face, biting his lower lip so hard he was about to draw blood. Peter thought the man was angry, but the moment his hands fell to the side, the look of Tony’s face instantly changed Peter’s thoughts. The man wasn’t mad. He was…

“I can explain it, Peter”

He slowly made his way to where the boy was standing and reached down, taking Peter’s hand into his own and turning it around, seeing black nails. “Just like… some women, you sometimes exude some pheromones, and well, they’re sexual pheromones. And they get men aroused, specially… specially the ones very close to you”

When Tony finished, Peter looked down, and what he found, was that there was a bump almost poking his leg coming from Tony’s pants. The man was… turned on? By him?

Tony let go of his hand and he fixed a stray of Peter’s hair, putting it behind his ear, then he ran his hand down his neck, reaching his shoulder and then going down his arm, his other hand now reaching forward to settle in Peter’s hip, bringing him closer by a soft grip.

Peter didn’t put resistance, his mind still too shocked about the revelations to make any connections. But when Tony’s right hand reached his lower back, Peter knew he was screwed.

By the look on Peter’s face, Tony reached even further down and cupped his ass cheek, a faint moan escaping Peter’s lips as he felt his own cock twitch. His body was waking up.

“Mr. Stark…”

“Say a word and I’ll stop”

Peter couldn’t bring himself to say anything, instead, his own hands reached to the man and grabbed him by the shirt, bringing him closer and connecting their lips softly, slowly, savoring the devilish taste of liquor on his lips.

Both Tony’s hands were now on his ass, cupping his cheeks and trying to pull him closer, the kiss deepening as both Tony’s and Peter’s body started to fully wake up. This was happening.

Peter ran his hands through Tony’s hair, pulling it slightly and trying to hump himself against the man, his shorts feeling too damn tight already.

“I need you” he whispered against his lips, the man’s grip suddenly becoming rough, his eyes turning at least nine shades of dark.

“I need you more than you need me”

_“Then use me”_

Before the boy could say anything, he was being bent over the desk, his ass round and big, ready to be fucked and wrecked, absolutely destroyed by his lover.

“Can I tell you a secret, Mr. Stark?”

The man licked his lips at then sighed, his eyes going down on him until he found the fishnets again, his cock twitching impossibly harder inside his slacks. He hummed, letting his boy know he could tell him whatever he wanted to.

“I knew there had to be a reason why I self lubricated every month”

Tony almost choked on his breath. “You what?”

Peter swayed his hips, showing him that his shorts had a stain right where his hole was. The fucking slut was wet. He was _wet_.

Tony took a deep breath and slowly but sure, moved the wet fabric to the side and he discovered two things. Peter was not wearing any type of underwear and his soaked, pretty pink hole was clenching slowly, making Tony ache to be inside.

He let the fabric go and braced himself, undoing his belt as Peter looked at him from his shoulder, his eyelashes pleading. Tony was more than happy to comply.

His pants fell and with them, his underwear. Peter gulped at the sight of that veiny, very big and precum-leaking cock. The man slowly grabbed his boy’s hip and with the other moved the fabric aside again, seeing him exposed and vulnerable one more time.

Tony slowly lined up with him and that’s when Peter realized he was getting fucked with his shorts on, but he didn’t’ have time to think about it much longer because suddenly the man was pushing inside, the stretch making Peter’s head spin, feeling complete, full, but still pushing back on it.

“You’re so used to taking big things… you’re such a slut, Peter, I should’ve known that with that face of yours…” he didn’t get to finish because Peter literally humped the table to pull away from Tony’s cock and then push it back inside, his own throat making a strangled sound as he felt his own eyes roll back in pleasure.

“More, da- Mr. Stark…”

“What were you gonna say?” choked Tony, his hand now gripping Peter’s hair and yanking it back with every thrust. The boy could barely speak with his neck exposed like that, though he knew he _had_ to answer.

“Da- daddy” he whispered, knowing that Tony was going to hear him. The pace then became brutal, Tony slapping against him with the force of an animal, his own erection bumping mercilessly against the hard table, forcing him to not let go.

Tony was gripping the boy’s hair so tight he thought he was going to choke Peter to death, but the boy was more than happy to do so, pushing back every time he could against that monstrous thing, moaning desperately and being absolutely unaware that he was being filmed.

Tony winked at the camera and bit his lip, knowing by the sloppy movements his lover was making that he was about to come.

“Come for daddy, Peter, the only one that makes you feel like this. You may fuck other guys in the future, but you’ll always return here for me… the only one who can _satisfy_ you”

Peter’s eyes let two teardrops fall, his hands squeezing the table so hard his knuckles turned white, and finally, he could let go, staining the other end of his shorts with white streaks, clenching his hole so hard he knew he was milking Tony.

But he let out another loud moan as he felt Tony’s come stain him from inside, his cock so big there was no space left for the liquid, making it pour outside and run down Peter’s spread thighs like the whore he was.

“That’s it, baby, clench it… ah, that’s it… that’s how daddy likes it”

Peter gulped as he realized how good he was making Tony feel.

It was like a dream coming true.

And as Tony rode their orgasms, Peter being marked all over, either with bruises from the tight grip, teardrops, cum stains, or his wetness, Tony couldn’t help but to wink again at the camera, being fully aware of what movie he was going to watch that night.


	7. Was it dirty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "give us peter being a horny teenager"
> 
> Tags, warnings: edging/release denial/masturbation

So, he had a dream. It meant nothing, absolutely nothing. Because the whole ‘if you dream about somebody, then that means they thought about you before going to bed’ wasn’t real.

Yet Peter was invested.

When he woke up in the middle of the night with a raging boner, and pieces of scenes where Tony was picking him up from the floor and squeezing his ass, while they were making out, he knew he was fucked. He knew that the next day he was gonna get flustered before even entering the classroom.

But it was also his fault, because he knew how weak he was for the man, yet he kept finding excuses to try and talk to him. Homework, a test, a question about a project. Whatever he could think of.

And when the next day he was finally in front of the man, the pulsations that he could feel in his pants weren’t normal. His own dick was so hard he could hear his heartbeat from his fucking boner.

“Mr. Parker, are you alright?”

Peter realized he was standing in front of the class, while everyone was seated, and he rushed to his seat with his notebook carefully and strategically placed on top of his boner.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, you can start”

“Why thank you” answered the teacher, then winked at the boy. Everyone laughed. It looked like Peter wanted to give permission to Tony, as if he was his boss.

Peter knew he wasn’t, and if he was honest with himself, he would let Tony be the boss any day.

While the man was preaching something about how important space was, Peter was lost on his profile. He was so perfect it almost seemed surreal, like he wasn’t there, but still on the dream.

The painful hardon he still couldn’t shake off confirmed that he wasn’t in one.

“Mr. Parker?” He heard a second time that day, and when his mind finally came back to earth, he realized the bell had rang and everyone had ran out, Peter being the only one left. “You’re extremely zoned out today. Rough night?”

The way Tony said ‘rough’ made Peter tingle all over. He wanted Tony to do _another_ rough things to him.

“I-I… um, yeah… I had a dream”

“A dream?” Repeated Tony, almost shocked at the vague answer the student had given him. “Why would a dream be something bad?”

The words made Peter’s brain wonder back to the scenes and suddenly, he let go of his book and it hit the floor, revealing the extreme situation on his pants, making Tony’s gaze immediately be distracted by the scene displayed there for him.

The man wasn’t stupid. He knew - _he noticed_ \- how Peter looked at him. And by the unusual and very bad timing boner, the dream had probably been about him.

“Was it… a special kind of dream, Mr. Parker?” Asked tony as he impulsed himself from the table and started to walk towards the boy, his face darker than usual, something along the lines of desire running through the teacher’s veins as he spotted the innocence, neediness and vulnerability of the boy.

Peter couldn’t help but gulp. How could he not when everything he had ever wish for was happening?

“Was it… _dirty?”_

Peter blinked several times. Why did Mr. Stark just said that word in that specific way? It made every single hair on his body stand.

The lack of answers made the teacher kneel, and before Peter could protest or say anything; really, Tony’s hand was in Peter’s crotch, squeezing lightly. Peter could barely breathe.

“What- what are you…” He started, but the minute Tony’s hand somehow undid his belt and it slid down his pants, grabbing something sacred, Peter didn’t care anymore.

Peter would've been more annoyed by the fact that Tony seemed unbothered and uninterested if he wasn’t so turned on.

“I thought you were a good boy. Good grades, good behavior, and now… you’re having wet dreams?” He muttered, giving Peter a particular hard squeeze.

Peter was going to come just from that. He had come several times for far less just thinking about the man talking to him, let alone touching him.

“I don’t- I don’t control my dreams… ah, ah, sir” Peter moaned, throwing his head back slightly, not knowing how to physically react to the weird thing that was happening with the door unlocked.

“Well, you better start doing that, or else I’ll have to punish you”

Was this a dream? This was everything Peter had ever wanted. Everything.

“Sir, please, I-“

“What even are you asking for, sweetheart?”

Peter shrugged, too sensitive already to answer such a complicated question. The pressure was building strong and fiery in his belly and right when he felt like he was going to explode, Tony stopped.

“No! No, no, please…” begged Peter, taking Tony’s hand and moving it towards his crotch, desperate for some friction, for some release, for having a release by _Tony’s_ hands.

Tony leaned in and whispered slowly: “You wanna come, baby?”

Peter felt like he could come just by the pet name, but he held it in for his own sake, then he nodded, a huge bump of saliva trying to go down his throat but it being too dry.

He was desperate.

“Then pay attention to my fucking class, Peter”

And the man kissed Peter’s cheek, then stood up, took his things and left, leaving Peter alone there, fly open and boxers stained with precum, as the bell rang strong in his ears.

He had to go to class.


	8. Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a gif. 
> 
> Tags, warnings: feminization/breeding

Punk!Tony getting horny after a long day of concerts and getting home to fuck his twink. Like, he would be so frustrated because he wasn’t allowed to sit for too long, and he would be tired of meeting fans and handing out autographs… he just wants Peter. Kiss him, hold him, hug him, whatever form Peter would offer himself, Tony would gladly take it.

But he wasn’t expecting to get home to Peter already tied up a chair, red high heels decorating his feet, creamy, eternal legs opened and inviting, and only the boxers on.

“Hey, daddy, I missed you!”

And at the words, Tony’s losing every single drop of his right mind that he had left, and suddenly he’s kneeling between those beautiful, sinful legs of him and kissing inch by inch all the skin that can be seen, big, strong, calloused hands grabbing desperately at the thick thighs.

“So good to me, baby, so perfect”

And Peter knows he’s heard the words before, but he can’t resist, and finally a choked out moan escapes his lips, his eyes fixated on his older lover, who’s eyes were now dark and lusty.

“Why did you decide to wait for me like this?”

“I’m your present, daddy, don’t you like it?”

And Peter’s innocent yet completely aware pout is all it takes for Tony to get a hold of himself and stand up, directing one hand to Peter’s neck, rising him only slightly as he licks a wet patch from his chin to his lower lip, savoring the taste of innocence.

“I fucking love it, baby”

And just like that, Tony’s untying Peter and carrying him to the nearest flat surface, throwing him on top as soon as he realizes how impossibly harder he is, aching to be touched, to touch Peter, to make the boy’s hole clench so tight around his cock he’s be milking the poor man, giving him every single pleasurable moment he couldn’t get with anybody else.

“Are you gonna fuck me with the heels on, daddy?”

Tony’s undressing so fast he forgets Peter’s only half naked, but he nods anyway, because his baby boy is probably asking so he knows what to take off.

“Mr. Stark… I’m ready”

Oh, he is. He is sprawled over the expensive couch, hole leaking with lube, dripping down, his cock standing proud and needy, almost falling to the side with the intensity of his erection.

“Baby I haven’t even rubbed you there, how are you so turned on?”

The flash that takes over Peter’s little face makes Tony realize before the boy actually says anything what’s going on. Peter had been edging himself all day, that’s why his hole was so open and ready. The realization sends streaks of anticipation through Tony’s entire body.

And before both of them even know it, Tony’s sinking inside his boy, who’s now clawing at his tattooed arms, leaving marks that won’t even be noticeable under so much ink.

From behind, the scene looks spectacular, Tony’s back muscles arching and moving every time Tony thrusts inside, the feeling of intrusion making Peter’s face perfectly imperfect, almost carved by an angel.

And just like that, Peter can’t hold it inside anymore, throwing his head back in pleasure as his eyes roll back, his back arching so hard Tony think he’s seen a demon. Tony’s hand doesn’t wait a second though, because right away he’s milking the boy, bottoming out so hard he stains those inner walls forever, white and clear liquid being to stuffed inside that pink little hole, that it starts to drip down onto the couch and on Peter’s thigh.

Tony’s made of steel though so before Peter can whine or say any type of compliment, Tony’s pulling out and getting between Peter’s legs again, licking all of his own cum and stuffing it inside Peter’s hole again, grabbing a small plug he had nearby (because this is their house, Tony’s rich and they can do whatever they want) and putting it on Peter, keeping the sinful devil trapped inside, making him feel full and oversensitive.

“I loved my present, princess”

Peter can’t move for another hour.


	9. Morality Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about Peter getting May and Pepper together so he and Tony can do whatever they want?" 
> 
> Tags, warnings: mentions of breeding/anal sex

“So, let me see if I got this right… You got my ex wife and your aunt together, so they couldn’t say anything about the morality of our romance because it would be too hypocrite of them”

Peter smirked, then nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, looking all smug, like he knew he was smart (because he was), and then Tony smirked back, grabbing Peter’s elbows and pulling from them so he was close now, and then took him by the waist, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I love how smart you are”

“I thought you loved my body more” played Peter.

“Haven’t you heard? Smart is the new sexy”

Then Peter launched himself forward and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss that turned very quickly into something more intense, dare I say violent. Soon enough, Tony was laying Peter back into the couch and kissing his neck, leaving purple marks that wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

“Tony… ah, right there” muttered the boy as he noticed his lover’s mouth settle on his sweet spot.

“I’m gonna fuck you right now, right here, bare”

Peter gasped, grasping onto Tony’s shirt for dear life, wanting to be with him more than anything. He felt his cock twitch in his pants once again, like he hadn’t been sucked to death by Tony half an hour ago.

They were very sexual people, give them a break.

“Tony, I- I already prepared myself… this morning, so don’t hold back”

Tony finally moved his hips, making their bulges brush, then looked at Peter and whispered very close to his mouth: “I wasn’t planning on holding back, you fucking slut”

Peter gulped, already half turned on and half worried about how he was going to walk to school the next morning, but there wasn’t much time to think about it because Tony stood up and started to undress, looking at Peter in a certain way that made him realize he had to get undressed as well. The boy didn’t miss a beat, and when Tony’s naked body was on top of him again, Peter could finally feel skin on skin.

“Peter, I want you to remember that you’re _mine_ ”

Peter smirked. “As if I could forget” and then scoffed and winked as his lover lined up with him, lifting his legs in the right angle so he could hit his prostate perfectly.

“Ready?”

Peter nodded eagerly, he was more than ready, and when Tony’s hand was on his neck squeezing, his dick was pushing past the rim and those sinful lips were on his, he could say he was in heaven.

“Tony!” he screamed as he felt Tony’s hips bump with his, meaning that he was completely inside of him. Peter felt so complete, so full, and yet he needed him to breed him, to stain his inner walls, make him _leak for days_.

But suddenly, Peter’s attention was no longer on his lover, it was on the door, that was opened and let in two women holding hands, who’s faces of shock were carved on Peter’s minds.

“May!” screamed Peter.

“Pepper!” Whispered Tony.

“Peter, oh my god!”

Tony, though, didn’t move. The only person in that room that hadn’t seen his dick before was May, and he was so buried inside Peter there was no way he was flashing her.

Aunt May sighed and covered her face as Pepper dragged her out of the door, to close it in case anyone walked by.

“Okay, okay, Peter, just… don’t stain my couch”

Peter gulped, trying his best not to make a sexual face as Tony kept on rocking inside him, but very subtly.

“I promise”

May nodded and sighed, then took Pepper’s hand and led her to the main bedroom, leaving Peter and Tony finally alone.

They boy looked at Tony and squinted, letting out a small breath he had been holding. “Care to explain why you didn’t stop when they came inside?”

Tony smirked and shrugged, way too amused for Peter’s liking. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you”

Peter rolled his eyes. This man, for fuck’s sake.

But before Peter could put any other annoyed face, Tony pulled away and pushed back inside, hitting him right in the spot, making Peter’s eyes roll back slightly and his mouth hang open.

They settled a rhythm and soon they were fucking hard, fast, but Tony’s hand on Peter’s mouth, keeping him from screaming too loud. He couldn’t afford having May enter again, not when the only thing he wanted was to make Peter come.

Peter was biting so hard on Tony’s hand, he was sure he could’ve left bite marks like a vampire.

A very particular sound interrupted the muffled noises Peter was making and suddenly their ears were focused on trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

“Is that…” started Tony, frowning as he removed his hand from Peter’s mouth.

Peter’s face filled with realization moments after. “Oh, god, oh, god, no” he said, flushed, ears completely red and suddenly very self conscious of his situation.

From the living room, a bed header slamming against a wall could be heard, and Tony’s laughter was only making it worse.

“Tony please just… let’s ignore it, okay?”

“You do know this is your fault, right?”

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. “I did this so you could fuck me, this is just something we have to endure, isn’t it, daddy?”

Tony’s mind left the whole Aunt-May-fucking-Pepper-AKA-his-ex-wife thing at the _word_ , which was very enticing and Peter knew how much power he had over Tony because of that word.

“Point made, baby, I’ll fuck you until you don’t remember your last name”

 

* * *

 

 

Cut to Pepper, May, Peter and Tony on Home Depot trying to replace both a very broken bed header and a very stained couch.


	10. Behind the wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uuuuuu like imagine Tony and Peter sitting in the back of the car just before Tony drops peter off at home, and Tony says: "Just don't do anything stupid kid" and Peter says: "Ok sir", and then Tony leans over to open the door and Peter just can't help but kiss him (...)"
> 
> Triggers, warnings: mutual masturbation/pet names

Mortified.

He was fucking mortified.

“What was that?” asked Tony, not being able to put away just yet, his hand still on the door, his whole body’s attention now suddenly on something else.

“I… I was trying to aim at your cheek!” practically screamed Peter, his voice stuttering and his cheeks turned red, eyes trying to stare at something else.

Tony had to think for a moment, and then, he experimentally leaned in a little, looking down at Peter’s lips, his breath mixing slightly with the boy’s.

“Mr. Stark… what are you doing?” asked Peter, too ashamed of himself to even think for a moment that what he felt wasn’t one-sided. But before he could answer, his mentor’s lips landed on him again, and Peter melted down so fast in them he barely knew what was happening.

The tender kiss turned into a rough situation, where Peter was pinned against the crook of the car, between the sits, Tony and the half opened door, and he wasn’t trying to be a spoiled little kid, specially not now that he had gotten what he wanted, but he was very uncomfortable.

“Mr. Stark?” he whispered, but Tony took advantage of Peter opening his mouth and he slid his tongue inside, making the boy moan when he felt their tongues playing with each other. There was no way to hide it anymore. Peter was rock hard.

“Call your aunt. Tell her you have at least one more hour”, and then he pulled away slightly, trying to compose himself mentally and physically, no longer pinning the boy.

Peter wasn’t about to disobey, but he found it odd that the tone Tony was speaking to him with was so… needy? Desperate?

He made the mistake to stare at Tony and not do exactly what the man wanted the moment he commanded it, and as a response, Tony’s firm hand landed on his neck, chocking him, and the man’s tongue traced his ear slowly, just to finish and whisper: “common, princess, aren’t you going to obey daddy?”

Peter swallowed thickly as his eyes closed, a rush of energy going through his entire body at the sinful name of those two words. Princess. He was daddy’s princess.

He got the phone out of his pocket as quickly as he could and since he didn’t trust his voice to be completely normal, he wrote a text. Quick, easy, normal. Aunt May answered with an emoji. Everything was okay.

Peter turned his head and gave Tony the silent thumbs up. He could do whatever he wanted to do with Peter, and the best part? Peter wanted nothing more.

Tony smirked and grabbed the boy’s legs, putting him on top of his lap, taking him by the waist and pushing him down onto his crotch.

Happy had now abandoned the car. That was way too much for him.

Peter wasted no time and started rutting against Tony, his desperate little moans making the man harder and harder by the second. How could a boy look like that? Holy hell.

“Princess, hey, hey” muttered Tony, taking Peter’s chin with his fingers and getting him close to his mouth, biting down on his lower lip, making the boy yelp in surprise and give a specially hard thrust against the man’s crotch.

Tony’s hand went immediately to Peter’s hair and he yanked it back, exposing all of Peter’s innocent and ready to be bruised neck. “You’re so perfect, my little angel. So wonderfully willing to be mine”

The dirty talk escaped Tony’s mouth before he could censor it, but Peter was so painfully hard he thought he could have come just from that. “D-daddy please… I need you”

Tony growled and captured the boy’s lips once again, moving his hands to his ass and entering both hands on his pants to rub at the boy’s asshole with his fingers. They had no lube there. Fuck. He couldn’t fuck the boy without lube because Tony wasn’t exactly small and he didn’t want to hurt Peter. Spider-Man or not.

“Baby there’s gonna be a change of plans”

The pout Peter made, made Tony simultaneously softer and harder (you know what I’m talking about). “Take it out, baby”. Peter didn’t waste a second. Maybe he was a little embarrassed about his body but it seemed to make Tony horny so why not?

He lowered his pants at first and then he realized it would be best if he just took them off, which is what he did, careful to not break anything in that particularly expensive car.

When he turned around, his mouth watered immediately. He saw his mentor with his pants a little down his hips and with a rock hard cock standing proudly over his belly. Peter gulped. He wanted that whole cock inside his mouth.

Tony gave two little pats to his inner thigh, mimicking a chair, to make Peter notice that he wanted him to sit there. Peter was as fast as lighting.

“Suck on them for me, little slut”. Peter frowned slightly at the term but did what was told and while the boy was distracted with his mentor’s fingers, Tony wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started to move it up and down, making Peter’s chest rise and fall, suddenly falling into the realization that the fingers had no use except to distract him.

“Damn it, daddy”

Tony swirled his hand and pressed his thumb over the tip of Peter’s cock. “No swearing, baby, not now”. Peter bit his lip and nodded, jumping slightly on his lap, wishing desperately that he had his cock up his ass.

Their lips collapsed once again when the pleasure became too much to bare, specially now that Tony had left purple, red and even some yellow bruises on his neck. Peter was so turned on he didn’t know what to do.

“Faster, daddy, please” he begged, his eyes closing and his head thrown back as pure and utter submission. Tony was gladly gonna take that.

“Are you ready, angel?” asked Tony when he realized Peter was not only pushing back and trying to masturbate with Tony’s hands but his breathing was erratic and his chest was heavy with need, his brows furrowed. “Are you ready to come for daddy?”

Peter suddenly opened his eyes and something took over him, because he got really close to Tony’s face, arching his back and lifting his ass. His voice sounded raspy but just innocent enough, his eyes were lusty but his words were sweet. “I don’t know, Mr. Stark, are you ready to come for your angel?”

That seemed to do it for Tony, who spilled inside his palm, just as another load of come exploded in his hands, Peter’s own release being stronger than his. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment and moaning. Well, Tony was more like growling.

When the man had ridden their orgasms, he finally dared to look at the boy in the eyes again, wondering if he had to apologize for treating him the way he did when it was only their first time.

Peter smiled and closed the distance between them, giving the tired man a peck on the lips and wiping off sweat off his own forehead. God, that had been intense.

“Everything was so perfect, daddy, I only wish I had you inside me,” pouted the boy cutely.

“Now that can be arranged”

Peter frowned, then looked at the time on his phone. They had been at this for twenty minutes? Only twenty?

Tony smirked. “Wanna go back to my place and make those forty minutes worth the trouble?”

Peter was only stopped by not having his drivers license yet, otherwise he would have thrown himself at the wheel.

Peter came back home that night only knowing his mentor’s name.


	11. White dust with the grownups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tony doing lines of coke off Peter's belly" 
> 
> Tags, warnings: it was not his belly, drug use, blowjobs

“Hold it, baby” muttered Tony, his pupils dilated from all the drugs he had stuffed into his veins that night, but still clear-headed enough that he could manhandle his baby boy.

“Daddy, you’ve got me restrained” cried out Peter the best he could with the mini gag ball he had in his mouth, and at the words, Tony’s mind seemed to wake up.

He whispered a quiet ‘oh’ and looked up, his hands moving fast to untie Peter from the bed header, his baby’s arms falling loosely at his sides. “Now hold it, baby” repeated Tony, his finger pointing at his cock.

Peter looked down at himself and moaned, seeing stains of cum in his belly, and his dick completely hard, his daddy kneeling between his legs, devil eyes focused on his sinfully innocent face, and biting his lip as he waited for the boy to do what he was told.

His hand reached down at his own dick and held it by the tip, pulling it down so it was laying flat against his stomach, a pained sound leaving his throat as he finally felt how fucking turned on he was, the gag ball on the side of the bed now.

Tony reached from the black nightstand a rolled dollar with a white dust inside and poured it slowly on top of Peter’s dick, being very careful not to drop anything. It was very expensive anyway.

The boy’s eyes were wide with lust, desire and horniness. He was used to his daddy (who was also his boss) doing things to him, but this had reached next level, and he was ready to cross the imaginary line that he had given himself to think he had any type of control over the situation.

“Are you sure you don’t want some?” asked Tony, his tone slow and rough, his voice long gone after hours of sucking Peter’s dick, making him come over and over and over again.

Peter shook his head no, looking down momentarily. He knew Tony respected his choice of not doing drugs but he couldn’t help but think he was somehow letting him down by not ‘having fun’.

He felt Tony move on the bed and their eyes met, suddenly feeling Tony very close to him physically, and his own heart speeding at the mere view of the man he had fallen in love with so close. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to, baby, you know damn well daddy kills whoever mistreats you. Haven’t I kept my word?”

That was one question he couldn’t not answer. He nodded, remembering vaguely the time Tony killed his teacher for giving him an undeserved bad grade. Ever since, Peter tried to stop getting Tony involved in his things, because the man had no self control, specially with all the products he got inside of him.

Before he knew it, Tony’s head was chasing his, and their lips were meeting. Peter moaned inside the kiss, still fully aware of the cocaine that rested on his dick, and how precious it was.

He knew that if their tongues kept swirling like that, Peter was going to stop paying attention to the world, so he slowly pulled away, and Tony seemed to understand the reason, because he didn’t ask, he simply moved back down again, getting his face really close to his lover’s genitals.

“You ready, baby?” Tony asked as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Yes, daddy”

Then, Tony got his right nostril covered with his index finger and with the left one, inhaled all the white dust in his baby’s cock, just to take it inside his mouth once he reached the top, not giving himself the time to adjust to the new drug.

Peter threw his head backward, moaning once again as he felt the delayed fifth orgasm pressing in his belly. He knew he was in a lot of pleasure, but he couldn’t stop imagining how much pleasure his daddy was in, considering he was very high.

“Da-daddy” he cried out, the pressure in his belly becoming almost intolerable, his toes curling at the streak of light that was apparently running through his veins. He arched his back, his hands not moving even though they were no longer tied up. His body was naturally drawn to not move when he was with Tony.

Tony didn’t stop at the pained cry, though, he just went faster, the music outside of the back room every second louder. Well, those were probably the drugs.

Once Peter was screaming, knowing that nobody could hear them, and if they could, it was none of their business, his body finally released inside Tony’s wet, hot mouth, the liquid running down Tony’s throat.

The man pulled out with a pop, and with his thumb, cleaned the little thread of cum that had escaped his mouth, then looked down at his baby boy’s face, his pupils even wider now.

“You’re mine, toy”

Peter nodded, shaky legs and lusty yet tired eyes. _He was his_.

He couldn’t appreciate Tony’s face much longer, though, because the man went to get another dollar.


	12. Surprise Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe one where Ned catches Peter and Tony fucking after hours (teacher/student) and Peter gets off on it"
> 
> Triggers, warnings: power bottom, breeding, exhibitionism

It was definitely the thrill of danger. Getting caught. Maybe someone spying on them, or seeing them, or maybe even jacking off to them. There was no right answer.

Tony had to keep to himself his opinion because he knew Peter liked it, and if he was honest with himself, well, he liked it too. He just didn’t like liking it.

“Daddy” Peter breathed on, clutching the chair tight as he sank down the whole way, his eyes rolling back slightly at the stretching sensation. Tony was in awe looking at that pretty face, there was no sound that could sound not sexy.

The door was locked, but if someone really wanted to come in, they would be able to, and that made Tony alert but Peter aroused, which was enough to make Tony agree to have sex in his office.

There was a moment where Peter was adjusting to the pain, turning it into pleasure as he slowly started going up and down, moving his hips only slightly on his daddy’s lap. His teacher’s lap.

_Whatever I’m eighteen._

Tony’s hands were tied behind his back, behind the chair that he was sitting on, Peter supporting himself only by his own strength.

If Tony was really desperate to touch Peter, that rope couldn’t hold him back, but the mere thought of Peter getting off by being the power bottom was making Tony harder inside that pink, rosy, juicy little hole.

“Oh, daddy, _please_ ” whispered Peter again, his eyes shut as Tony’s cock impaled him, rubbing against his sweet spot so hard that streaks of pleasure were running up and down his spine, straight to his own little, leaking cock.

It was ridiculous for Tony to hold his moans in and pretend like he was the one in command because his physical situation clearly stated otherwise.

“Grip _me_ , baby boy, not the chair” exclaimed Tony, desperate to be touched by Peter considering he couldn’t touch _him_. Peter listened and did what he was told, placing both his hands on Tony’s shoulders, gripping them so tightly he was leaving bruises.

A low groan escaped Tony’s lips as Peter started moving harder, sinking all the way just to pull out and get impaled again, his face changing every time the speed did.

“Daddy, fuck- daddy, so big… I can barely fit it all” moaned loudly Peter, but before Tony could answer with some praise, the door knob started to tremble, shaking slightly as someone shook the other end.

“Mr. Stark?” was heard from outside the door, and Tony’s eyes filled with worry, while Peter’s mouth filled with moans. He loved this.

Suddenly, the door gave in, and Ned appeared inside the classroom, his eyes widening as they stopped on his best friend riding their physics teacher senseless, pushing back onto him, harder, displaying the whole situation to Ned.

“Peter? Oh my God, oh my God, I’m sorry!” he yelled, covering his eyes but unable to run away from there, freezing in place.

Peter’s head turned around a little and he saw his best friend hyperventilating, which suddenly made him feel hornier. “Daddy” he repeated, lowering his head to whisper at Tony’s ears.

And he’ll be dammed, but he broke free from the loose rope in one movement and grabbed Peter’s hips, slamming him down and further down, until he was balls deep inside the boy.

Peter gasped as his leaking became white, coming all over Tony’s stomach, the bottoming out from Tony and the stares from a frozen Ned being too much. Seconds later, Tony was filling that pink hole of his with almost two loads of cum, his baby boy milking him with how much he was clenching his asshole.

“I’m sorry” repeated Ned and started to run to the door, his cheeks flushed and his eyes desperate to forget what they had seen. Peter was his best friend, but he had no intentions of seeing him like that. God, he was scarred for life.

As soon as the door was closed, Peter jumped once again on Tony’s cock, drawing a growl from the man, who could barely handle two orgasms a day, and not one following the other.

“Baby, no”

Peter pouted, raising his head and looking at Tony deep in his eyes, biting his lip while looking at Tony’s. “Breed me again, daddy. I want to have my walls stained with your cum forever”

And he’ll be dammed again.


	13. Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We often see bottom Peter, can we have some Bottom!Tony?"
> 
> Triggers, warnings: anal sex, mentions of dub-con

There was something Peter couldn’t stop thinking about, and that was, how would Tony look under him? Would he finally let himself go and moan? Or would he maybe just groan softly and ask Peter to go faster without actually begging, but just demanding? Would he still be a power bottom?

There was so much going through his head because the possibilities were endless. That was the only place, or situation he hadn’t seen the man in.

There was just a certain feeling in his gut that told him Tony would be really easy to dominate. Maybe Peter would wrap his hands around his neck for once and give him the sexy look while the man was literally impaled. He wanted to see him gasp and make his entire face alternate between pleasure and pain.

It wasn’t that hard to bring it up, and maybe it was because Peter didn’t use his words. He got home one day and immediately knew from the silence that Tony was working in the lab yet again. It was late, _so_ fucking late, and the man could use a break.

He got down to lab and observed the man that was moving his hands gracefully but somehow still looking buff. Peter bit his lip, his whole body filling with a needy fire, a desperate passion to just grab him and do whatever he wanted with him. Own him.

Tony, when the stares became too much and there was no way it was accidental, turned his head slightly but not his body. “Pete, what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna fuck you”

Tony stopped whatever he was working on and fully turned around, half amused by what his _property_ was saying and half confused as to why this had become something Peter was thinking about.

“What?” Tony mumbled, his face giving him everything _but_ credibility, and Peter, after building up for what seemed like hours (high school was worth it, though), didn’t need Tony mocking him. Actually, he was not gonna have it.

Peter moved forward and when he got to Tony, he grabbed his neck and lifted him slightly, his Spidey strength making it easy for him. “I said, I’m gonna fuck you”

He didn’t really know what was exactly what did the trick for Tony, but they were so incredibly close, Peter could feel a boner pop up. And it was amusing, fueling even.

The boy smashed their lips together and the feeling he got from finally leading a kiss between the two of them, having that amazing power in him made him feel sexy, and his own boner couldn’t be hidden anymore.

“Fuck, Peter, you’re so hot” Tony whispered between breaths and bites and Peter’s low growls that made Tony’s skin feel alive. Tony’s work forgotten on the nearest table while Peter was pressing harder and harder against the table next to it, sliding one hand between the two of them and massaging Tony’s bulge.

Tony was fighting to not make sounds and Peter noticed. How could he not? He then tried to make Tony more aroused by doing things he knew Tony liked.

He started to move his hips in a way both their bulges were bumping and he grabbed Tony’s hand and put them in Peter’s ass, where the man didn’t hesitate to squeeze. Peter moaned, Tony also moaned, but lower.

“God fucking dammit, Peter, just do it. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but take me. Mark me, make me yours. Make me feel everything I’ve made _you_ feel”

That was enough for Peter to undo Tony’s belt and whisper: “Go get the lube, big guy” then laughed softly at himself. He had no idea where all that extra self confidence had come from, but he loved it. And the fact that Tony didn’t miss a beat and literally went upstairs to find it made Peter feel like a pro.

The man irrupted again in the room with a little bottle in one hand and a condom in the other one, giving them both to Peter, literally passing over the control to the boy, which Tony was truly scared to do, but would never admit.

Tony started to undress until he was completely naked, but Peter was still dressed. He wanted Tony to feel as vulnerable as he felt every time Tony fucked him in his office with Peter being bare skinned and Tony all dressed.

“I want you pressed against the table, ass in the air, like you’ve forced me to” Peter let out, taking Tony’s hair and pulling it back, exposing his neck with little purple marks from another time that still hadn’t gone away.

And as soon as Peter let go of the man’s hair, he was pressed against the table, spread a little, ass deliciously exposed, making Tony look just perfect. His back arched and making a bow out of it. Peter wanted to travel that body with desperation, with fire, make every single bit of Tony’s skin crawl with need and anticipation, and later on filling him with the colors of sin.

Peter grabbed his belt and took it out, an idea getting to his head immediately, and for the first time in his life, he didn’t think twice, and slammed the tough leather onto the soft skin.

Tony jumped in surprise, a groan escaping his mouth. He didn’t dare to look back, too terrified to find Peter’s dark eyes on him and make him feel even more vulnerable and breakable than he already was.

The finger-coating with lube that Peter did was so fast and sloppy, the kid thought for a second he wasn’t going to make it pleasurable for Tony, but as soon as his first finger was inside that pretty and tight hole, the noises that were leaving Tony’s throat indicated the other.

“Fuck, Pete, God, so good baby…”

At the constant confirmation that Tony was not only okay but that he was enjoying it as well, made Peter slide in another finger, scissoring Tony slightly, reaching his sweet spot every time he decided to curl his fingers in one specific way.

“Not enough, Peter, _not enough_. I want your cock, common, baby, give it to me now. Share with me"

There was really nothing Peter wanted more, and now that Tony’s knuckles were turning white from holding the edge of his desk so tightly, he knew it was time. He opened the condom messily but being careful not to break it, and then put it on.

Peter lined up with Iron Man and stopped, searching for consent. Tony raised his hand and gave him a thumbs up. Okay. Not really original, but practical.

And suddenly, as if knowing Tony could handle it (because he could), Peter pressed his hips forward and slid inside, making Tony moan loudly for the first time.

Peter was so turned on at that, that he didn’t even wait for Tony to adjust, and he pulled out, only to push back inside, and this time, all the way, making Tony feel complete, full, stuffed like a fucking teddy bear.

Peter had no intentions to actually mark Tony, but he forgot to stop himself from pressing too hard on Tony’s hips, and when he went to touch his back he realized he had left some purple and red spots. Fuck. Strength. Control.

Tony didn’t seem to give a fuck because he started to push back onto his cock, that maybe wasn’t the biggest cock he had ever taken, but it was definitely good for someone who hadn’t had a dick (or anything, really) up his ass in five years, according to his own words.

“Baby, common, _harder._ Don't make me beg”

Peter was simultaneously analyzing Tony’s behavior and enjoying the situation. It was incredibly amusing to see Tony still be somehow in command when being a bottom. It was expected, to be honest. The man was too stubborn to let go.

The boy reached forward and grabbed Tony’s hair, yanking it back and leaving his neck all exposed. Then, as if planned by the devil, Peter’s chest was to Tony’s back and he was leaving wet, fierce kisses down Tony’s neck while his hips snapped forward once, twice, three times.

There was a sudden clench in Peter’s dick and that was his cue. He knew Tony was gonna come and by the way he was gripping the table harder and had his eyes closed, made Peter understand that he didn’t want to.

“Are you liking this, Tony? Finally having someone dominate you?”

Tony nodded softly, no words leaving his mouth.

“I don’t recall asking you to not answer my questions” repeated Peter, gripping Tony’s hair tighter and hissing, his brain overflowing with confidence.

There was a low groan from Tony’s side as the skin slapping against each other filled the room with a very identifiable noise.

“Yes, yes, baby, I am. I love it” finally managed out Tony, his voice breaking a little as Peter found a way to hit the sweet spot with every single thrust. “But I’m not gonna last too long”.

The warning wasn’t necessary, specially because at that exact moment, Tony reached down under the table where his dick had been forgotten and neglected, and grabbed it hard, jerking it a few times.

And when Peter snapped his hips in an especially hard and deep way, Tony was over the edge, coming all over his hand and the under part of the table. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy-ah” muttered the man.

That time, Peter didn’t make sounds, but the orgasm hit him like a wave, staining the walls of the condom with the white liquid, wishing that he could be filling Tony up right now.

“Peter, oh my god” said Tony as he rode their orgasms by jerking himself off and pushing back onto his lover’s cock. It was a very big high that they had to come down from.

They stayed there for a moment, panting, chests raising and falling, Peter trying to figure out how to pull away, and trying to find a reason not to stay there inside forever.

“That was so good” muttered Tony, his clean hand going to his hair, and swiping away the sweat. “Peter, you’re an amazing top”.

“I know, Tony”

“Then what was that?” Asked the man, turning around completely but hands still gripping the edge of the table, supporting himself up so he wouldn’t have to do it all alone.

“Just wanted to see if you were a good bottom”

Tony’s eyes traveled all the way down to where their bodies touched, and smirked, licking his lips before looking up at Peter again. “Well, am I?”

Peter laughed and placed his hands on Tony’s hips as he pulled away completely, an overstimulation moan rolling off Tony.

“The best”


	14. Rom Howney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can we have some Rom Howney where an interwier asks somethig about Rob's past that's really personal and Tom gets really mad?" 
> 
> Triggers, warnings: mentions of exhibitionism

“Tom, Rob! So happy to have you both here again. It’s been a crazy year, and now Civil War is streaming!”

Robert smiled and nodded, looking at Tom. “Yes, yes that’s right”

“And Robert, how is it working with Tom on screen?”

“Oh, he’s wonderful”

“Please” muttered Tom, laughing and looking straight to the camera. “You’re the wonderful one” continued, his smile almost closing his eyes completely. He loved doing interviews with Robert.

“Ah, Tom. He’s so talented. The future of cinema right here!” pointed Robert and the interviewer laughed, her voice resonating slightly in the walls.

Robert had his arm around Peter and was squeezing him slightly.

“Tom, same question, how is it working with the great Iron Man?”

“Oh, Darcy, Darcy, right? Yeah, he’s the best. He inspires all of us to do better, me for example” and then laughed. “Truly, the MCU wouldn’t be anything without him”

“You’re stretching, kid” said Robert in Tony Stark’s voice, making Peter turn at him and blink for a second. Fuck, okay. Then, of course, he laughed. He had to.

“Rob, how long have you been back into the world of movies?”

“Oh, about… twenty, twenty something years?”

“And when was it that you stopped doing drugs?”

The whole office was silent, the camera man, the sound guys, even the interviewer. Tom turned to Rob, who was staring at the lady, his face changing between something exciting and loving (because Robert loved doing interviews) to something a little colder and way less excited.

“Around that time, yeah” answered Robert finally, without any intentions to be rude but with a lack of interest in his voice. It was mostly a warning. They were getting dangerously close to a subject Robert didn’t want to touch.

It didn’t really matter to him to speak about those things, well, almost all of them, but the way she said it, so light and as if they were talking about the weather, had Robert a bit on edge. Those were usually the interviewers that got too far.

“And wasn’t it your dad that started you on marijuana?”

Tom’s entire face lit up, and then he turned to Robert so quickly, he almost fell to the floor.

“Don’t answer that” he whispered, and got up, trying to make Robert stand up as well, but the man wasn’t exactly thin, or light. Finally, though, the man that had his eyes widened by the audacity, stood up, just as Tom said:

“This interview is over. You’re an extremely rude person, and he’s going to want to speak to your boss”

Robert escaped from Tom’s grip and turned to her, who stood up and was taller than Robert, but not even near being as intimidating.

“You’re very rude, yes, and sweetheart, I advice you not asking those questions to any other person, some of them might not be as calm as we are. And no, I won’t talk to your boss, but I will not do any other interviews with your company”

“And neither will I!” added Tom, his voice full of rage. “Let’s go” he said, and started to walk to the door, with Robert following right behind and ignoring the apologies of the interviewer, that had clearly not meant any of them and just wanted the two celebrities back.

When they were out of sight, and inside the car that had gotten them there, Tom finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been created.

“Are you okay?”

Robert nodded, and looked at Tom, tearing his gaze away from the window. His eyes were normal, so were his breathings, and there were no signs of real discomfort or annoyance. He was fine. Tom finally let out a breath and hid his face between his hands, groaning slightly and messing up his hair.

“I have gotten questions like that before, Tom, there’s no reason to freak out. I’m a fifty-three year old man and I’ve been in this industry all my life. I know my way around those kind of people”.

Tom, however, didn’t look up or lifted his head, and so Robert’s hand ended in his back, some worry slipping through. “Are you okay?”

Tom finally looked up and nodded, rubbing his eyes. He had no idea but he had taken that offence very personally, as if by hurting Robert they were hurting him, and he had absolutely no idea why that was happening.

“Yeah, I am” he muttered, looking outside the window. Why was he like this? Why had he gotten so emotional when it wasn’t his story, and most importantly, when Robert wasn’t anything of his? Barely his co-worker?

Robert got an inch closer to him, and Tom could feel the warmth pressing closer and closer to him. “Are you sure?” asked the man again, his hand now traveling down Tom’s arm to his thigh, but not squeezing, they were not there yet.

Suddenly, as his body started to wake up, all the emotion left his body, and he felt magically functional again, and his face, as the fucking young adult he was, started to get a little red. Fuck. Fuck.

“Tom” Robert said, his voice low and intriguing, maybe almost mysterious. Tom gulped. Why was the man so fucking hot?

He turned his face to Robert, his body trying to run away from the grip, but the car door was stopping him from doing so. He looked down at the man’s lips and he felt his mouth and throat dry. His entire body was shivering slightly now, under that small (compared to Tom’s leg) yet very powerful hand.

The man squeezed now, unable to stop himself when he felt Tom disrespecting him by not answering and trying to run away from him.

“I’m sure” answered finally Tom as the man’s hand started going up and up and up and oh. There.

The only thing Tom wasn’t really happy about, was the fact that the driver had his eyes very well located in the mirror that gave him a complete view of them both.

Fuck, well. Exhibitionism it was, then.


	15. Death by fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a propmt, I wrote this for the Starker Week. Enjoy. 
> 
> Triggers, warnings: blood, death, mentions of slight depression and jerking off.

“Close the fucking curtain, Peter” exclaimed Tony at the sight of daylight.

Peter, falling into the realization of whom he was with, closed the heavy curtain fast enough to tear it, but not quite.

“I’m sorry, I keep forgetting” he mumbled and walked to the bed slowly.

“Yeah, someday you’re gonna forget and I’m going to die”

It wasn’t meant as a joke but Peter was so nervous that he laughed, and then, when Tony glanced at him with dark eyes, his hands traveled to his neck, covering the healing wound that Tony’s fangs had left.

“Then turn me” he let out, his voice going from strong and confident to a realization whisper, at which his eyes widened and his heart started beating faster.

Tony, who was laying on the bed, now covered by the sheets (because of the almost burning sun coming through the window. Thanks, Peter), looked up and furrowed his brows.

“What?”

Peter gulped, and the way Tony’s eyes followed his neck and stopped right before the two bloody marks he had left in Peter’s body, made Peter not only blush, but back off a little, embarrassment and self-consciousness spreading through his veins.

“We could live, well, kinda, because we’d both be dead, but we could be together and since we’d literally be immortals, we’d have forever and then you don’t have to worry about hurting me because I wouldn’t die and…” he trailed off when Tony stood up slowly from the bed and walked towards him.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” the man asked, slow fangs already making an appearance as he stepped closer and closer to Peter.

But the boy, incapable of realizing when enough was enough, nodded, then said: “You haven’t said it, and honestly I know it’s kinda stupid because we’ve been ‘together’ for… a year I think but I like you a lot and I…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Tony backed him up with his superspeed and pushed him against the wall that had the curtain and the window next to it, then the man took Peter’s neck in his hand and choked him a little.

“It takes way more than ‘I like you a lot’” mocked Tony, pressing a little harder, realizing that Peter, even when fucked that same morning, was starting to get hard again. It wasn’t that hard to know, the boy was pressed against Tony’s half covered body.

“So- so what does it take? L-love?” Peter asked, clearly wanting to sound cocky and hopefully cool, but making even a bigger fool of himself, being pressed against the wall and choked by his vampire boyfriend. God, he felt like Elena Gilbert. Well, that, minus the unnecessary drama, of course.

Tony scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “It takes balls, kid, and you clearly don’t have any”

“The-then what are you gripping right now, huh?”

Tony smirked and with his other hand squeezed Peter’s covered by underwear package. “You’re bold, I’ll give you that”

And once again, before Peter could say anything else, Tony’s head was on Peter’s neck, his fangs already tearing away his skin and his blood dripping down of Tony’s mouth and down his shoulder.

There was a thin line between pain and pleasure, and Peter knew Tony was always half crossing it, sometimes biting a little too hard, or jerking him off rapidly while sucking so much blood Tony was full and Peter almost in the floor.

But it was their dynamic, and to be completely honest with himself, Peter didn’t want it any other way. So, he moaned. Partly because he knew Tony wanted that, the man also got off in that thin line, crossing it ever so slightly to see what happened and how Peter reacted, but never too much that Peter died.

Tony withdrew his head from Peter’s neck, his whole lower face was covered in blood, Peter’s blood, and somehow, the boy thought that it was sexy. Leave him alone, he has weird kinks.

Then, the man spoke, looking at Peter up and down, his face shifting from something violent and hungry, to something a little more caring.

“Do you really wanna turn?”

Peter thought for a moment if it was worth it. He looked over at the window and sighed. He was never going to be able to stand in the sun again, probably was going to stay that undeveloped physically forever and he was going to have to fight an urge to eat humans all the time, but he was going to be with Tony, and he knew the man was alone, otherwise, he wouldn’t be asking again.

Peter nodded, and Tony sighed, his fangs disappearing into his gums, and his eyes going back to normal, black yet lusty ones.

“I’ll turn you, then”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. He thought for a moment that maybe Tony was just messing around with him, but when those sweet eyes didn’t leave his and didn’t turn into something darker, Peter knew he was serious.

“Great, I have to die with your blood in my system and then I’ll resurrect and I have to feed on a human or I die for real, right?”

Tony waited ten seconds before snorting. “What- what are you talking about, kid? Who told you that?”

Don’t fucking say Vampire Diaries.

“A… book?”

“The show, right? That fucking show, what is it called? Fang writings?”

Peter looked down, ashamed of himself for even talking to Tony about it when he first started watching it. “Vampire Diaries” he corrected him in a whisper.

Tony laughed again and sighed, cleaning half of the blood on his face with the back of the hand that had been chocking Peter. “Well, no, Peter, that’s not how it is. You do have to die, though, that’s not negotiable, but it’s simpler than that. I have to kill you once, put my blood in your veins, kill you again, then you wake up and boom! Vampire”

Peter’s heart was stammering right now, but he nodded again, looking at Tony’s mouth, covered in blood and noticing that that would be his future. Tony got both of his hands to Peter’s head and placed them in the exact same way he would if he were to break someone’s neck.

“Ready, baby?” muttered Tony, kissing Peter softly on the lips and staining him with a little of his own blood. Peter shuddered, then bit his lip, tasting his own blood. “No regrets?” continued the man, and Peter found himself saying no. No regrets.

Tony looked at him for a second, taking in the last time he was going to see his baby boy alive, how his nature was going to change and how he could possibly turn into a blood drinking assassin and he wouldn’t care. All the pure and innocent things were going to leave his nature, but maybe his humanity was still going to be there, and Tony maybe then wasn’t making the mistake he was definitely making.

Was he going to change? The person Tony fell in love with, was he going to change?

Before giving it any further thought, Peter’s eyes closed, knowing and accepting what was coming next, and Tony? Well, he breathed in and snapped Peter’s neck, killing him.

The body fell to the floor, dead weight, and Tony kneeled before it, trying not to think about the fact that he had just literally killed Peter, and opened his vein with one fang, not biting into it because human and vampire blood shouldn’t be mixed, and then opened Peter’s mouth and forced it down his throat, smearing a bit into his lips.

Then, just like magic, Peter’s neck was intact again, and Tony wasted no time, snapping his neck again, at which Peter opened his eyes and gasped into the air, trying to breathe because his lungs fell like they were shutting down.

The boy looked over at his lover, who was helping him by the head, pulling him up a little. “Am- Am I a vampire yet?” he whispered, his voice soft but rough.

Tony tilted his head before speaking. “You have to go through metamorphosis, so it’ll take a few days, then you’ll start hating normal food, and then you’ll seek blood. Once you feed for the first time, that same midnight, you’re a vampire”.

Peter nodded, taking in every bit of information his boyfriend had given him. “I thought it was simpler?” he mocked slowly, trying to give the situation a little humor. Tony raised his eyebrow at that, and then, trying to embarrass Peter so he’d get off his cloud, he looked down at him.

“Interesting”

Peter frowned and tried to look at what Tony was looking but he was still laying back.

Tony slowly grabbed Peter’s boxers and ripped them off, revealing Peter’s erection, then wrapped his hand on it and started jerking it off slowly, Peter letting out soft whimpers.

“Not even death can take away your boner”

Peter’s whole face turned red as he mouthed ‘shut up’, but nevertheless, he bucked his hips meeting Tony’s hand with every loose jerk.

They had all the time in the world, anyway.


	16. Jacuzzi, darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the Starker Week. It's basically water porn. Enjoy. 
> 
> Triggers, warnings: anal sex, water as lube.

The house was quiet, and the only thing that was making a sound, was the hot tub.

Tony was already inside, the bubbles wetting his skin, his head throw back and his hands resting at each side. His eyes were closed as he waited for Peter to go outside, a little drizzle falling. The night was perfect.

Peter was standing in the dark, inside the house still, turning off the lights that Tony told him to turn off. There’s no need to keep them on, he had said. Peter knew that he wanted him just for himself. Peter knew he needed some quiet, some peace, some Peter.

He walked outside slowly, the drizzle falling annoyingly inside his eyes, but rubbing it fast for the sake to get where Tony was as soon as possible, and as Peter removed the towel from his body, to reveal a naked torso and a swimsuit, the man remained still, with his eyes closed.

The water made a sound when Peter stepped in, and at that, Tony finally opened his eyes, glancing hungrily at the boy, that shyly settled inside.

The man looked at the watch that was hanging lazily on his wrist, turning his head so he wouldn’t have to move his hands. It was almost midnight.

“Come closer, kid” he let out, his head back at where the other human was, who’s eyes were wandering all over, trying desperately to find something to set his eyes on rather than Tony. But it was too dark.

The drizzle became a little stronger, slowly turning into rain. But they were already wet, so it didn’t really matter.

Peter obeyed the man’s command and ‘walked’ slowly there, not lifting his body from the hot water so he wouldn’t get cold. And still, as close as he was, he wasn’t in Tony’s personal space. So it wasn’t enough for Tony.

“Closer” he demanded once again, making the kid’s heart jump. This time, the command was much more strict, and immediate. Peter obeyed again, and just like that, he was sitting right next to Tony.

Peter bit his lip and looked down, not daring to place his eyes on the man that had just wrapped his arm around him. His breaths became almost erratic, and he knew that if he hadn't been on water, he’d be sweating.

“Don’t be nervous” spoke the man again, as if he could help at all. “I’m not going to hurt you”

The boy smiled at that, still looking down, his head feeling light, and his limbs a little numb for the constant pressure of the motors.

The rain stopped a bit, and Tony couldn’t stand having his hair half wet, half dry, so in a motion, he unwrapped his arm from Peter and sank, reappearing again between Peter’s half spread legs with his eyes open, his hair now completely wet, and a drop of water falling off his lip.

Even if he tried, Peter couldn’t stop shaking, and he knew that Tony knew it wasn’t because he was cold. His eyes were now fixated on Tony’s, finding no place to escape. It’s not like he wanted to, either.

He swallowed thickly as one of Tony’s hand rested on his thigh, the bubbles making it impossible for him to see what was going on down there. He swallowed again, followed by him closing his eyes when Tony’s face was only inches apart.

The man’s hand traveled up to his naked torso, and Peter yanked back slightly, a whimper leaving his mouth as the sensitive skin was being grabbed by firm, calloused hands.

It was almost ridiculous the lack of words in Peter’s head. He wanted to tell Tony to do whatever he wanted with him, because he knew his body was giving different signals. But Tony knew. Tony knew because they had been trying to do this for months now.

Peter’s thoughts got lost when Tony got close, the drop still hanging from his lips. The need was too urgent not to listen to it, and so, he moved his head forward a little, kissing those lips and taking the drop inside his own mouth, tasting just how hot it was.

Apparently, that hadn’t been enough, because Tony’s eyes became darker in the thin, purple light that was coming from the bottom of the hot tub, and there was just a moment where Peter thought he was going to be eaten alive.

The man’s tongue licked dangerously at his own bottom lip, this time giving Peter little to no time to say anything even if he wanted to, and finally, collapsed their lips, taking the boy’s breath with him, and parting them almost immediately to taste Peter’s delicious tongue.

Peter could hear his heart in his ears, but the firm sensation of rough lips pressing against his was enough to make his pulse calm down a little bit.

Tony slowly moved closer and closer, spreading Peter’s legs further apart, and the hand that was previously on Peter’s side, landed on Peter’s hand, taking it and bringing it to his neck, showing him that he wanted him to wrap them around him.

Slowly, Peter did, opening his mouth more, letting more of Tony come in. There were no need of words. They both knew how to communicate.

A faint moan escaped Peter’s lips when Tony’s hand went further down, and grabbed Peter’s ass, wrapping his legs also on Tony’s body, moving them slowly so one of the motors was sending bubbles and hot water inside of Peter.

Peter stopped kissing Tony and moaned, his eyes still closed as he threw his head backwards. Fuck. It felt oddly amazing.

“Tony, I-” he started, but Tony silenced him, and his mouth went straight to Peter’s neck, biting and kissing slowly, softly, wanting for Peter to enjoy what was going on rather than overthink it, which he knew he would.

Sounds and more sounds were leaving Peter’s body, as he tilted his head to the side to give Tony more access. He wanted it. He wanted it now. But he was too nervous to say anything.

His hands were grasping lightly at Tony’s hair, pulling when a new sensation hit his body, and suddenly, he knew that if he didn’t pull aside from that motor, he was going to come.

He patted Tony’s back three times, and that was enough for Tony to finish sucking marks into his lover’s body, and move them to a part of the hot tub that didn’t have motors.

“You okay?” he asked, voice rough and demanding still, but clearly with a hint of worry.

Peter nodded. He still had no words, but he unwrapped one of his hands from Tony’s neck and ran it through his hair, stabilizing, coming back to reality, as Tony held him close.

Peter wasn’t going to lie to Tony. He was impossibly harder, and he needed release, but he wanted it by Tony’s hands, or dick, or whatever. Not water.

The poor boy was still shaking, but he was confident that he could make it.

“Can we… uh, do it?” he said, whispering. His voice barely higher than the bubbles. His hand traveled down to his own clothed cock and stroked it lightly. He was painfully turned on.

“Whatever you want, baby” muttered Tony and slowly tugged Peter’s swim suit down, revealing his beautiful cocklet, at which Peter gasped, the hot water making him feel even more turned on.

Suddenly, the rain that had stopped started again, hitting them both right in the face, the cold contrasting with the water. Peter gasped again. “Please” he said.

Tony pressed their lips together again and quickly tugged down his own swimsuit, throwing it to the grass next to Peter’s. They were both naked now, but one of them far more conscious about it than the other.

“Water is not lube” Tony said, pressing their foreheads together.

Peter blushed immediately, and he took one of Tony’s fingers, bringing it down to his hole, and sliding inside easily. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You prepared yourself”

It wasn’t exactly a question, but Peter nodded, the red in his cheeks spreading further down his neck, where purple and pink marks contrasted wildly with Peter’s white skin tone.

Tony didn’t wait any longer, and taking Peter by the arms, pulling him closer, he managed somehow to line up with him.

Peter gasped again as Tony pressed the head inside, trying to be as gentle as possible while his own desires were yelling at him to fuck Peter so hard, the kid could barely manage to get out of the hot tub once they were done, and Tony had to carry him to his bed.

“You okay” let out Tony, and once again, it wasn’t a question, but Peter nodded anyway, biting his lip slowly and moving his neck a certain way to try and get Tony to kiss him.

Tony let out a breath and pushed in again, a little harder this time, getting inside almost completely, Peter’s face giving out how turned on he was.

“More, Tony, please” the boy said, his lip trapped between his teeth, his eyes rolling back as Tony listened to him and got inside completely.

Tony knew the boy was not going to be able to keep up with the kissing as he fucked into him, so he landed at his neck once again, biting and licking this time, soothing the marks with his tongue as he pushed deeper inside Peter.

Peter let out a harsh moan, one that ripped through his throat as he spread his legs wider, no longer wrapped in Tony’s torso, needing for the man to reach further, and touch that sweet spot that had brushed with the head of his cock the first moment.

“You’re so tight, baby” whispered Tony, as he managed to pull out and thrust inside once again, making Peter shiver as he felt finally so damn complete. “Common, baby, say my name”

Peter barely could speak, but he would’ve gotten to the end of earth for Tony, so he slowly repeated again: “Tony” in a voice that let out he was getting desperate.

Tony thrusted forward, hard and fast, now fucking into Peter in rapid, short moves, feeling himself get desperate in the need of more. More. More of Peter.

“T-Tony, please, please, I need more, more, please”

It was almost a cry for help, but with a very different connotation, especially considering he was pushing back onto Tony’s cock, that was already leaking precum, but Peter couldn’t feel it because of the water.

The rain was heavy on their heads, but it made the thrusting and rhythm of their bodies easier, even if Peter had to close his eyes not to get water inside them because of how hard the rain was on his face.

And suddenly, Tony’s hand that had been gripping Peter’s hip to keep him in place (which wasn’t easy because the water was constantly moving them), wrapped in Peter’s little cock, and stroke hard in time with his thrusts.

Tony was close, yes, but he refused to come first, so he took advantage of his control position and started to fuck him harder, faster, biting at his neck and stroking his throbbing cock with one hand, crossing his thumb over the tip, which, by the way, was making Tony crazy.

“Tony, I- I think I…” Peter moaned, unable to say the rest out of pure embarrassment. He hated being this vulnerable but he also felt so damn good.

“Let go, then” snarled Tony, his lips now moving to Peter’s ears and biting down on his earlobe. “Let go so I can overstimulate you”

That seemed to do the trick for the boy, who came inside of Tony’s hand. White streaks of come floating away with the water, as Peter’s head was thrown back, his back arching, the rain falling insistently, and his body shaking convulsively.

Following his lover soon after, Tony was coming inside of Peter, his moans and groans muffled by the very, very marked skin that was Peter’s neck.

Tony had to wait a minute before pulling out, and when he did, Peter practically fell into the water, too tired to do anything with himself. But Tony caught him in his hands and pulled him closer, his finger wandering around the marble until he found the button that suppressed the motors, finally.

“Peter, come back to earth” let out Tony as he patted Peter’s cheek until he opened his eyes again lazily and smiled, nodding. “You enjoyed that”

Peter scoffed a little. “Yeah, it was awesome” he muttered and moved his arms around, playing with the water, his dick floating softly above the water, soft.

Tony stayed there, watching the little boy play with the water, his hands tracing his sides again, not trying to start anything specifically, just wanting to be physically in touch.

They stayed for long, until Peter did fall asleep, and as promised, Tony carried him to the room, drying him up and cuddling him all night long.

It was good.

Everything was good. 


	17. Spoiled moneybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SugarDaddy!Tony and Baby Peter, please!"
> 
> Tags, warnings: exhibitionism, feminization, mentions of prostitution, anal sex.

 “Stark, are you paying attention?”

Tony looked up from his phone and nodded. “Yeah, I’m just keeping track of what my baby buys” and then he returned his eyes to the screen.

The man that had spoken before scoffed, taking a look at his watch and fixing his too-tight for a man his size jacket. “What is the deal with that, anyway? You let him do whatever he wants”

The other three men in the meeting room looked at Tony all at once. It was a dangerous thing to talk like that to Tony, specially considering this was his own company and he could snap his fingers and they would all be gone. Vanished. _Disintegrated._

“He can do whatever he wants because I do whatever I want”

“Isn’t that prostitution?”

Before Tony could answer, the meeting room’s door opened and Peter appeared, black shorts, a pair of black heels, and a large purple sweater that belonged to Tony. There were at least seven bags hanging from his forearm.

“Hey daddy” he muttered, uninterested of the men in the same room, that were staring at him like they couldn’t believe he was going to simply barge in.

“Hey, princess. Come here, what did you buy?”

Tony knew what Peter had bought, and so did the other men because Tony wouldn’t shut up about it, but there was a certain thrill to listening to Peter talk about the things he got. They made him feel happy, and sexy, and his daddy was there for that.

Peter slowly made his way towards his daddy and left the bags on top of the table, his heels clacking as he moved forward and forward. “Do you remember those panties that we stained last week? Well, I bought six new ones and in different colors!”

There was a smirk all over Tony’s face as his baby kept talking. “And I bought another pair of high heels because they go really good with that mini black skirt I was wearing yesterday. I didn’t find the collar you wanted though, but I think we can manage with the leash, don’t you think?”

All of the other men were visibly uncomfortable. They were squirming in their sits and looking at their watches every two seconds, praying to Jesus almighty that the meeting ended soon.

“We can always manage, baby. Now, daddy has to finish the meeting, do you think you can stay quiet?”

Peter reached into his backpack and pulled Tony’s credit card, handing it back as he nodded. Then, slowly, put all the bags in the floor so they wouldn’t disturb Tony visually, and rapidly climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap but with his back to the other men.

He hid his face immediately in the crook of Tony’s neck and started biting slowly. Peter wanted him. He wanted him _now_. But he knew he had to wait.

“Anyway, we should start with the project next week. That, if we don’t want other people starting it first”

“Daddy” Peter whispered. “Daddy I’m horny”

Tony licked his lips as he realized Peter was slightly moving his hips, and since he was already a trained whore, he managed to make their bulges bump with every movement.

“Daddy, you’re getting hard”

There was no denying it. Tony was always hard when it came to Peter. So, he moved his hands to his ass and started squeezing, several eyes now fixated on them, all four men trying their best to keep the business conversation up while Tony was literally groping the boy.

“Do you people have anything you wanna add? Because you were begging for my attention and now that you have it, you don’t say anything”

There was a soft laugh coming from Tony’s neck. Peter was biting slowly and moaning in a way that only Tony could hear.

He was going to get his daddy to kick everybody and fuck him there even if it was the last thing he did.

“You’re all morons. Go. I’ll see you all tomorrow”

The four men couldn’t stand up fast enough, practically running out of there the moment the words left Tony’s mouth, who waited long enough for the door to be shut again to pull Peter’s hair back and make him kiss him.

The kiss was so needy and hot that Tony was sure Peter had been horny all day, and the mere thought of his baby boy walking through the mall wearing very short shorts with a hardon was enough to make him stand up and literally throw Peter on top of the table.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted me to kick everybody and fuck you right here”. The words were falling off Tony’s lips as he undid his tie, throwing it to the floor. Then his jacket.

Peter bit his lip and spread his legs, waiting for Tony to get in the middle of them, his heels hanging off the table.

“I’m so wet daddy, I had a plug deep inside of me all day but it’s not enough”

Tony’s mouth watered. This fucking boy was going to be the death of him. He got close to him and unbuttoned his pants, surprised to not see any underwear the moment Peter’s throbbing dick popped up.

His baby boy had been hard as a rock and commando all day.

He needed to be fucking punished for being exposed like that.

The man made his way between Peter’s legs and pulled the shorts down, being very careful to not take the heels off as he got the shorts out of Peter’s little body.

“You want it right here?”

Peter’s hand reached down to take the plug out, and then took it to his mouth, licking what was left of lube. His hole was so ready it was begging.

“That’s it” Tony hissed, and his hands undid his own pants, pulling them down but not off. His cock was standing proudly and leaking precum already. How could Peter act so innocent but be such a fucking whore?

He took both of Peter’s wrists and pinned them down, sliding inside, making his boy arch his back and moan loudly.

He didn’t wait any longer and started fucking him, his hips thrusting hard and deep, just like Peter wanted.

“Daddy, please”

There was a literal bulge forming on Peter’s little stomach every time Tony thrusted very deep, hitting Peter’s sweat spot just right, making the poor boy go nuts trying to wrap his head around the fact that his daddy was taking such good care of him.

“You wanna come, my little whore?”

The moans filling the room weren’t enough of an answer, and Tony took one of his hands from Peter’s wrist to his hair, pulling back and licking a wet patch from his collarbones to his ear. “Answer me” he demanded.

“Y-yes, daddy”

Tony smirked, slamming his hips so brutally that the table cracked, warning them that it could literally break. Tony didn’t care. He had money to buy another ten that same night.

“Then fucking beg for it”

And oh, Peter did. So beautifully.


	18. Investment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trans Peter but only with testosterone. no surgeries yet"
> 
> Tags, warnings: femenine names for genitals/pussy licking

Tony knew. It was pretty obvious, after all. Peter wasn’t exactly secretive, and his face wasn’t the most masculine of them all.

They just hadn’t seen each other naked. Peter had forbidden Tony from doing so the same day he found out and had stopped him from going any further when his hands reached his ass.

Tony wasn’t about to make Peter feel uncomfortable.

“I don’t want to” Peter had muttered after he had come out to Tony, and Tony’s hands were immediately off his body, but his mouth was not. He was kissing the boy like there was no tomorrow and asking extremely invasive questions of what it meant to have body issues.

Peter felt flattered that Tony wanted to know more, especially if it was a big part of who he was, but at the same time, he wanted some space, and he managed to get it once he stopped Tony from talking.

“Tony, I will explain everything to you, I just need… time”

Tony seemed to understand, because he didn’t ask more questions except for when they were doing things. Making out, grinding, hickeys, or maybe even how to refer to him on certain days Peter wasn’t feeling completely masculine.

And Peter was so damn thankful. For the celibate that Tony had _(somehow)_ committed to, for the timing questions, for him being polite and for Tony being a big ass supportive boyfriend overall. And the trust between them built rapidly, making Peter feel safe, loved, even wanted, which he thought was going to be hard to experience when he found himself in the wrong body.

And suddenly, faster than he thought, he was ready.

He was ready for Tony. He was ready to be seen, because finally, he was sure that what Tony was going to see was nothing else than his boyfriend naked, not just genitals attached to the wrong person.

So, he made his way towards the bed, where Tony was laying down, reading an old science book about the immune system and sat down Indian-like, biting his lip slowly as he stared at him.

“Do you want something, Peter?” asked Tony without raising his eyes from the book, turning the page quietly as Peter looked down.

“Tony, I-” he started, moving on top of the bed to a position where he was on all fours, crawling slowly yet sure towards Tony, who finally looked at him.

The man’s breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed lightly. Boy, for being celibate the kid knew a lot about how to turn him on.

“What are you doing?” he managed out quickly, trying to warn Peter that what he was doing was making Tony slightly horny (”slightly”), and that he should back off because they couldn’t do anything.

“I think I’m ready” whispered the boy, getting closer to Tony, still crawling on the bed, ears red with embarrassment, hoping he wasn’t making a fool of himself as he tried his best to seduce the man.

Tony put a hand on Peter’s forehead to stop him from moving forward. “What exactly are you ready for?”

Peter gulped. He hadn’t thought about it exactly. Maybe not go all the way, but… he was ready for something, definitely.

“Pleasure you?”

A sigh escaped Tony’s lips as he tried his best to concentrate on what was going on. How could someone turn him on so damn hard? So fast?

He removed his hand from his boyfriend’s forehead, but Peter didn’t come forward. He now wanted to stablish the limits, and he was grateful that Tony had asked instead of just launching himself on top of the boy like an animal in heat.

“How about…” Tony started and took out his glasses, leaving them on the nightstand, next to the book that was now long forgotten. “I pleasure _you_ ”.

A shiver went down Peter’s spine as he heard those words. Why would Tony want to pleasure him? What was he going to get out of there? At least, if Peter was the one pleasuring Tony (whatever method), he was going to gain experience, but Tony had enough experience already.

“Why would you-”

But he was cut off by Tony, who had straightened a bit, and had his eyebrow raised. “I’ll take it that you don’t touch yourself down there very much”. Peter blushed and hid his face slightly with one of his hands. “Which means you have no idea what you like, or how your body works, or what pleasure really is. I’ve had pleasure… many times, why don’t we try it on you?”

There was an awful amount of silence, until Peter decided to stop covering his face with his hand and nod, looking directly at Tony, refusing to actually say the words.

Tony smirked and grabbed Peter’s shirt, pulling him in, making their lips touch, chasing his kisses and his tongue. Tony knew how long it took for people with vaginas to actually get started.

They spent a while like that, Peter on Tony’s lap, kissing him fiercely and groping at his ass, Peter grinding down a little on his boyfriend, hips moving at a certain rhythm.

“Please” the boy whispered after twenty minutes of that. He needed it. He was ready.

Tony nodded and turned them around, making Peter be on the bed and Tony on top of him, and he laid him down, going straight to his neck, kissing, biting and leaving cold spots on his beautiful skin.

“Tony…” Peter urged, squirming a little bit, feeling his boxers getting wet. “I-”

Tony growled possessively and grinded his hips down on the boy, biting as hard as he could without hurting him. Peter squealed. He was so turned on and he barely understood how.

Tony started to kiss down Peter’s body, which was clothed still. Peter had told Tony that he didn’t feel comfortable revealing his chest yet, so Tony skipped it a bit and when he reached his belt, the man’s eyes turned dark.

The boy gasped as Tony started undoing his belt, pulling his pants down while maintaining eye contact in case he saw any signs of discomfort. He didn’t.

Before Peter had time to think about it once again, he was naked torso downwards, and his face was completely and utterly red. He was sure he looked like a red pepper **(see what I did there)**.

Tony’s eyes moved now from Peter’s eyes to what was in front of him, and he felt his own pants get too tight. Fuck. Peter was so completely wet, he was practically dripping.

“Spread” ordered Tony, making sure that Peter knew that even if it was an ‘order’, he could still say no.

But Peter did as he was commanded, and spread his legs wider, feeling a little disgusted with himself when he heard his pussy make a wet sound. It was truly filthy.

He positioned himself in a way where his feet were flat on the bed and his knees bent, giving Tony a full sight. He felt vulnerable, but he also felt safe. He knew that Tony wasn’t going to make fun of him, and that wherever they were going, it was always going to be with Peter’s consent.

“You can call this whole thing off” worked out Tony, but his voice was barely a whisper, breaking a bit. Peter frowned.

“You’re- you’re turned on”

“Baby, you’re really wet for me and I can’t wait to put my tongue in there”

Peter licked his lips and moaned softly. “Do it”.

Tony didn’t miss a beat. He attached his mouth to Peter’s pussy, running his tongue along his clitoris, making the boy squirm and literally yell with pleasure.

“Tony. Tony. _Please_ ” moaned Peter, not really knowing what he was begging for.

Tony started sucking, moving his very trained lips along with his tongue, entering the boy slightly, giving him just a taste.

“Fuck- fuck, Tony, Jesus, I- mmh, fuck” he said, his hands covering his face because he didn’t really know what to do with them.

“Guide me”

“What?”

The man reached up and took one of Peter’s hands, bringing it down to Tony’s hair. “Guide me”

Peter doubted momentarily, but once again complied, and gripped Tony’s hair softly, guiding him in a weird, unexperienced rhythm, which still felt amazing. He pulled Tony’s hair back, though, when Tony decided to cross his tongue all over Peter’s pussy, which was by now clenching with pleasure, his thighs shaking, the hand that was guiding Tony also shaking, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

There was no need for Tony to be told that Peter was coming, the third clench in a row of his pussy was enough, and Tony made sure to suck especially hard when Peter came. Screaming. Crying, even.

“To-Tony…” he breathed out, not being able to open his eyes again, his brain with pure bliss but a little of shame as well. 

Tony pulled away of his lover’s pussy and licked his lips. “Tasty” he muttered, then placed a peck on his pussy and made his way up again. “How are you feeling?”

“I had no idea I could-”

“Yeah, Peter, you can feel pleasure”

“Was that? Did I have…?”

Tony nodded. “That was an orgasm”

Peter swallowed thickly. He could see his future self getting addicted to this. And to Tony, who realized almost immediately what Peter was thinking.

“The first of many I’m guessing”.

Peter blushed again. Goddamn it, that man.


End file.
